The Seven Servers
by LightningHikaru
Summary: Everyone know the story about Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. but what happens when after a horrible accident that changes the entire universe. Sonic and his friends are reincarnated but now they have a new enemy, and only with the power of the Chaos Emeralds can they tap into their old lives and stop this new threat... Chaos Control!
1. Chapter 1

The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... These were the words I woke up to for the past few days. as if someone was whispering it into my ear. I look over to see I woke up before my alarm clock. I stared at the clock counting the seconds before the alarm finally sounded, I jolt out of bed and quickly run down the stairs as fast as I could and made a quick stop in the kitchen. "Time!" I yelled

"5.3 seconds." Dad said pressing a button on his stop watch.

"Ah! I knew I should of left my slippers!" I yelled pulling my slippers off my feet and throwing them back up the stairs. I sit down next to dad who was biting into a crispy piece of bacon. "Maybe tonight I'll just sleep in my sneakers."

"You will do no such thing." Mom demanded as she slams a plate full of eggs and bacon down on the table in front of me. "I know where you've been in those disgusting shoes and there's no way their getting into your bed." she demanded, I smile at her as I quickly begin eating without a response.

"So is the track meet today?" Dad asked as I finish my glass of orange juice.

"Nope, it's next week I just want to be ready." I said finishing up my food,

"Sweetie you're the fastest runner on your team I don't think you need to worry." Mom said as she takes my plate and I thank her with a nod.

"I know but what if one of the runners from another school is faster than me? I can't let that happen!" I demanded as they both laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked

"it's because neither of us know where you get this competitive side from." dad said, I've always remembered them being very laid back never the ones to push ahead when it came to school or sports. I'm just a little different I guess.

"It's because I want the be the fastest thing alive!" I said passionately.

"You mean fastest person alive." Mom corrected me.

"Nope!" I said as I ran back up the stairs to get ready for school. I run back down stairs all ready to go, "Now where did I put those sneakers?" I said to myself out loud.

"By the front door." Mom yelled from the living room, dad was still at the table but now he was typing on his computer.

"Don't forget mom and I are going to a business party tonight so we won't be home till at least eleven." Dad said,

"Oh that's right!" I said

"I really wish you would come with us it would be a great scholarship opportunity." Mom said,

"And have to wear a dress? I don't think so." I said walking up to the front door and putting on my sneakers. I look in the mirror beside the front door, I've got pale skin and long brown hair which hid my boney shoulders, Girls always underestimate me at track meets because of my short size. I was at least a half a foot shorter than all my team mates. I take a deep breath and set my timer just before I burst out the front door. It usually takes me 15 minutes to get to school, and today I'm going to beat that time.

I run into the school at full speed and quickly stop the timer. I look down to look at my time. "Yes!" I shouted, jumping into the air,

"what's your time?" I hear from behind, I turn around to see my best friends Maka, Sakura and Aya walk up to me.

"14 minutes and 8 seconds!" I said holding the timer up to Maka's face.

"That's a new record!" Sakura said as I smile.

"you keep this up you're going to be faster than a car." Aya joked as we all laugh.

"Hey you four!" A nearby hall monitor yelled, "Classes are starting so hurry up to your classes!" He demanded. we all waved each other off and headed to class.

Lunch began and like always I'm first in line for lunch. for some reason I had a craving for chili dogs but I've never been allowed to eat hotdogs because of my health diet. I quickly grab a salad before I have a chance to look at the junk food and run to our usual table at the far side of the cafeteria where Maka and Sakura were waiting for me. "Where's Aya?" I asked sitting next to Maka.

"She had to retake a test but she should be here shortly." Sakura said. Aya and Sakura were one grade above us, it's going to be hard next year without them around.

"oh ok!" I said shoveling my salad into my mouth and swallowing it before I have a chance to chew,

"you hungry?" Maka joked,

"I'm starving... for some reason I'm craving junk food, specifically Chili dogs..." I said finishing off my salad.

"Have you ever had a chili dog?" Sakura asked, as I shook my head. "That's weird."

"You think that's weird! I got a perfect score on my math test!" Maka said as both of our eyes widen at her.

"I've been able to hear people from across the room all day, it's been really hard to concentrate." Sakura said.

"Weird..." I said

"I have the urge to set everything on fire..." Aya said sitting down next to Sakura as we all stare at her. I look over to see a girl by the name of Yusuke sitting by herself at a table two rows away from us.

"Oh hey, Yusuke is alone today." I said with a smile,

"Give it a rest she's not going to come sit with us." Aya said,

"You don't know that!" I said quickly standing up and running over to the table Yusuke is sitting at. she lowers her book to make eye contact with me, "Hi Yusuke!" I said

"What do you want?" Yusuke said in a unhappy voice,

"Just wanted you to know you're more than welcome to join us at our table." I said with a smile,

"Who are you again?" Yusuke said, I knew she remembered my name, I think she just pretended to forget to make me go away.

"I'm Saya!" I said with a smile,

"And how many times have you asked me this?" Yusuke asked,

"27!" I said

"Thanks for the offer, but if you don't mind I'm trying to read a book maybe some other time." she said sticking her nose back into her book.

"Ok! I'll ask again tomorrow!" I said walking back over to my friends.

"She said no again didn't she." Sakura said,

"She'll come around," I said

"why do you want to be friends with her so badly?" Maka asked,

"Because," I said

"Just because?" Sakura asked

"Yep!" I said as the bell rang, the rest of the school day was quiet and track practice went faster than it usually does, Maka always watched me practice so after I was all done we always walked home together.

"so, you still craving chili dogs?" Maka asked with a giggle,

"Don't say chili dogs!" I said holding my stomach, "I'm already starving as it is..." I said as we reach Maka's house.

"Well then you better hurry home and eat something before you raid a nearby hotdog stand." Maka said

"That's not even remotely funny!" I said as she laughs, I wave good-bye and I run the rest of the way home. I've always loved running, the wind in my hair and the freedom I feel. As if nothing could stop me. I get home and walk inside to a dark house, I knew mom and dad were gone so I needed to make food for myself. I look in the fridge to see a already prepared meal of rice and chicken ready to be heated in the microwave. I really had the best mom ever! I don't hesitate to place the food in the microwave and begin heating it. I look outside to see the sun almost fully set, maybe I'll do some stargazing after I do my homework.

Like everything else I quickly finished my homework and went outside with a chair and a blanket to look up at the stars. usually there very difficult to see since we live so close to the city, but tonight I could clearly see the milky way, it was breathtaking. I see a shooting star and close my eyes to make a wish, but I quickly open them when I realize there isn't anything I want in my life to change. I'm happy where I am. I look back up at the sky to see not one but seven shooting stars, but this time they didn't burn up in the atmosphere, and one was headed straight for me. I quickly run back inside to take cover, the whole house shook when it hit.

I slowly stand up and look around, nothing was damaged, I make my way outside to see a car sized crater in the middle of our backyard. I look around, did nobody else hear that? the crater wasn't deep and it looked like there was something in the center. I jump down to see a thick metal bracelet. I pick it up and in the center there was a large blue emerald, I look around again to see if anyone was watching and before I give it a second thought I climb out of the crater. I walk back inside and turn on some lights to get a better look at the bracelet. the bracelet looked expensive and was made with experienced craftsmanship, and the large blue emerald in the center. I felt like I was being drawn in to its glow.

"We're home!" I hear the front door slam, I quickly run up to my room and throw the bracelet onto my bed and run back down to see mom and dad looking around

"How was it?" I asked,

"Boring as always," Dad said,

"How was your night?" Mom asked

"Oh you know, I ate food, did my homework, then did some stargazing. oh, by the way a meteor crashed in our back yard..." I said

"What?" Dad said, as both him and mom begin walking to the back door,

"Yeah the crater is huge! I was surprised no one else heard it." I said,

"Is this a joke?" Mom said,

"Why would I lie about this?" I asked

"Because there's no crater in our backyard." Dad said as I push my way through them to see that the crater was gone, as if it never happened.

"Wha..." I began to say, I couldn't of imagined it... could I? I ran back up to my room and threw my bed apart, and there it was the bracelet was still there. but then where did the crater go? I decide to keep the bracelet a secret as I walk back downstairs to see Mom and Dad looking up at me with worried looks. "I must of dozed off and not realized..." I said

"Sometimes your imagination can get the best of you." Dad said,

"Why don't you go to bed, you've got to be exhausted." Mom said as I nod and head back to my room. but I knew I wasn't imagining things, I'll talk to my friends about this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that next morning with my alarm on the floor. I slowly sit up and stretch my arms, letting out a large sigh. I look over at my night stand and there it was, I still couldn't believe what happened last night really happened, The bracelet shined by the reflection of the sun, I picked it up and looked closely at the green emerald in the center.

"Yusuke! hurry up and come downstairs before your breakfast gets cold!" mom yelled,

"Ok!" I replied as I place the bracelet on my right wrist and slowly get dressed as I make my way down the stairs. I check myself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of order. My black hair straight and long, my clothes were nicely ironed and went well together, "I'm going in early to get some studying done." I said grabbing a piece of toast.

"That's all you ever do is read! you need to take the time to make some friends." Mom said,

"I have plenty of friends." I argued,

"your books don't count!" Mom yelled back as I frown while closing the door on my way out. She was right I don't have many friends, but I didn't need many. I was content with just reading, I continued making my way to the bus stop. I read one of my favorite Manga on the ride to school so I could avoid people.

"So how are you Yusuke?" a boy from my Math class asked,

"Fine," I said quickly pulling the book closer to my face,

"Did you have any problems with the math homework?" he asked, was it not obvious that I was reading?

"No," I said

"Man it took me hours to finish!" He started, now I was getting angry. "I mean was it necessary to give us three sections of homework?" I gripped my book tighter trying to calm my anger, but it wasn't working. I was at my breaking point. "I mean who even enjoys..."

"Will you just shut up!" I screamed, "You can obviously see I'm reading! but you decided to bother me anyway! I'd like to be left alone now!" I yelled as the bus came to a stop, everyone stared at me in awe of my outburst. My face turns red as I quickly grab my stuff and run off the bus. I quickly head inside and sit in my usual spot in the cafeteria. I sit down and continue reading until the cafeteria fills with people and the bell rings, I head to class without a word.

Lunch arrives and I keep to my routine and sit in the same spot, I grab a different book and multitask reading while eating my lunch.

"You... You all have one!?" I hear as I look up to see that Saya girl standing in front of her friends will a huge surprised look.

"SHH! keep your voice down!" the girl with short black hair said, I believe her name was Aya.

"oh," Saya said sitting down, they all began talking quietly I couldn't hear what they were saying but for a second Saya and my eyes meet and she smiles at me, "Yusuke! come join us!" she yelled from across the room, I quickly hide my face behind my book. thankfully she never came over to bother me but I couldn't help but glance over at her. Almost as if I was mesmerized by her, but why? If anything she annoyed me, but today felt like I should keep an eye on her... as if something didn't feel right.

The bell rang and I headed to history class, Saya was in the same class as me but sat two rows in front of me. throughout the entire class I watched her, the way she took notes, how she dropped her pen for the 6th time... I begin focusing on her hands, they were shaking. I quickly stand up interrupting the entire class, even Saya looked at me confused. But there was no mistaking it now that I got a look at her pale face.

"Yes Yusuke?" The teacher asked, just as Saya begins to fall over. all the girls in the class scream as I run over to her before she could hit her head on something.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I blacked out." Saya said as if nothing was wrong, but she was breathing heavily and her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Ma'am Saya isn't feeling well do you mind if I take her to the nurse?" I said as everyone in the class was staring at us shocked at what just transpired.

"Um, yes please do." she said as I pull Saya's left arm around my shoulders and pull her to her feet. and we walk out of the classroom.

"Can you walk?" I asked

"I think so..." Saya said pulling her arm away, "Sorry again for being a bother."

"Don't worry about it." I said as she smiles, "What?" I asked confused as to why she was smiling.

"You remembered my name." she said as I blush,

"Well it's kinds hard to forget when you bother me every day." I said as she laughs, but quickly stops as she presses her finger on her temple. "You ok?" I asked,

"Yeah..." she said, "Did you hear that?" She asked as I looked at her confused,

"Hear what?" I asked looking around to see no one in ear shot.

"I heard somebody." she said, looking around.

"Well, what did they say?" I asked, maybe she was crazy? of maybe she did hear something,

"Oh!" she said changing the subject, "You have one too?" she said pointing to the bracelet, "I have one as well. But mine has a blue gem and yours has a green." she pointed out as she shows me her bracelet. She was spot on they were identical with the gem being the only difference.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, holding onto her wrist and looking intently at the bracelet.

"In the middle of a crater in my backyard... the weird thing was the crater disappeared ten minutes later." She said, just exactly how it happened to me. "Was it the same for you?" she asked as I nod, as she smiles. "This is so cool!" she said,

"I don't know about cool but.."

"Have you felt any different the past couple of days?" She interrupted me.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well I've been craving chili dogs even though I've never had one and Maka has become super smart, Sakura can hear things from across the school and Aya is obsessed with blowing stuff up..." She said. Wow this girl has some energy, but why was she getting so light headed? "Anything out of the ordinary?" she asked,

"Now that you mention it, I've had quite a temper these past couple of days." I said remembering how I yelled at that boy on the bus.

"I'll remember not to make you mad." She giggled, "AH!" she yelled gripping her head with her hands. she falls to her knees breathing heavily.

"whoa! calm down." I said kneeling down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"They're coming..." she said as something that sounds like crashes is heard in the distance.

"We gotta go..." I said pulling Saya to her feet and I continue taking her in the way of the nurses office. then, the ground began to shake and I lost my footing and we both fell to the ground. I hear blasts all around me, all I could think to do is cover my head. I've never felt the ground shake like this before, it was frightening. after one last jolt that lifted me off the ground the shaking finally stopped.

I looked around to see everything in ruins almost as if a bomb went off. I look over to my left where Saya should be to see the ground collapsed.

"Saya!" I yelled jumping to my feet. I lean over the edge of the collapsed area to see Saya at the bottom, she was surrounded by broken glass and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. I see her head slightly move, I let out a sigh of relief and quickly try to figure out the easiest way down to her. "Don't move! I'll be right down!" I yelled to her but I didn't get a response. I found a quick way down by jumping from rubble to rubble. I found what looked like a tattered towel on the ground and used it to swipe the glass out of my way so I could get to Saya. "Hey," I said pulling her torso up and brushing the glass off of her, one large piece was lodged in her back but it looked like if I pulled it out she'd bleed out.

"Hi..." Saya managed to say, "what's going on?" she asked trying to lift her head.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta get out of here." I said slowly helping Saya to her feet while checking for any more glass.

"Thank you." she said with a smile, she was trying to put on a front that she was alright but she was fading, and fast.

"I think there's a way to get to the entrance through there." I said pointing a tight path through the rubble, I knew I'd be impossible to get her up to the second level all by myself.

"Sounds good. you're going to have to keep me awake..." she said, and she was right. If she losses consciousness now, she's a goner.

"Alright, then let's go" I said as we make our way through the rubble. I could barely see anything in front of me. half of the lights were broken from whatever caused all this destruction.

"The seven... servers..." Saya began to say.

"Hey, Saya! Stay with me!" I yelled as she snapped out of it, The seven servers? what does that mean?

"Sorry, I keep hearing that voice..." She said,

"Well don't focus on that, um tell me about yourself, you always come bother me but we never pass introductions." I said trying to keep her awake while keeping an eye out for other people.

"Well I enjoy running, I want to be the fastest thing alive," she said with a cough. "I really like to meet new people..."

"Is that why you're always bothering me?" I asked,

"my dad always told me, Saya, if you ever see someone sitting by themselves you should befriend them." she said with a smile, "And that's what I do." she said as we make it to a cross road in our path.

"can you stand on your own for a sec?" I asked as she answered with a nod she pulled her arm away and used the wall for support. I walked over the both paths and looked to see if there was anyone around, it's like the entire school was empty. to the left hallway I could see a strange looking creature crawling on the wall... were definitely not going that way. "We're going to take the right path." I said as Saya looks at me confused,

"But wont that take us farther away from the main entrance?" Saya asked

"Yeah... I think we should avoid the main entrance..." I said walking up and pulling her arm around my shoulder to support her again, I look at her back, she was still bleeding pretty badly but not as bad as before. "Are you in any pain?" I asked,

"Na!" she said with a big smile, "This is nuthin' I'll be better before you know it." she said with confidence. I was beginning to enjoy that light she gave off when she spoke.

"Ok, well let's keep moving." I said, as we headed down the right tunnel. unfortunately the path was blocked but the stairs nearby looked safe. we head up the stairs. we make it to the top where it looked like there was almost no damage. we continued towards the cafeteria, the second floor held a bridge over the cafeteria and you could see below. all the students were gathered up in one corner of the room most of them had fearful looks. Why were they all sitting there instead of evacuating?

And there it was, a large animalistic looking creature was circling all the students.

"What is that?" Saya asked, as I lower her down and lean her against a wall so we were hidden from that things sight.

"I don't know," I said looking over, there was another one. But this one looked like a giant wolf with blue lines in his grey fur.

"I know you are all afraid, but as long as no one retaliates no one will get hurt." the tall creature said, "as long as your government surrenders." it finished,

"Their all hostages..." Saya said with a worried look "Are my friends down there?" she asked as I look again. and sure enough they were in the center of the group.

"Yeah they're there. it looks like none of them are hurt." I told her,

"We gotta help them." Saya said trying to stand up.

"How? you can barely move and I'm only one person. we need to get out of here first before we become hostages too." I said, I knew if we were caught Saya's chances for survival would be slim.

"I don't care!" She said as I quickly cover her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" the creature spoke, "some must have slipped by us, After Them!"

"Damn it!" I said pulling Saya's arm over my shoulder and standing up, but before we had a chance to hide the large wolf like creature was already in front of us. I push Saya out of the way as the creature pins me down with its huge paw.

"Yusuke!" Saya yelled trying to stand up.

"R...run Saya! before it gets you too!" I said trying to get the paw off of my chest.

"No! I won't leave you!" she demanded as she got to her feet.

"Idiot! you're in no condition to do anything!" I yelled, why was she trying so hard? she was badly injured but not once did she care about herself.

"Tell me! what must I do?" she said, but it looked like she wasn't talking to me,

"Just get out of here!" I yelled,

"No, I'm saving everyone!" she said as she holds out her right hand, as the bracelet began to glow. "The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... CHAOS CONTROL!" she yelled as she is enveloped in a bright blue light. I had to shut my eyes from how blindingly bright it was.

once the light dimmed I opened my eyes to see a completely different person standing where Saya was. her hair was entirely blue and was short and spiked in the back and she had animal like ears. She was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with matching shorts, white gloves and a black shirt underneath. she had on white ankle socks and red running shoes. she smiled as she opened her eyes to show the beautiful green color they had become.

"Saya?" I asked in awe, but before she responded she became a blue blur and the monster pinning me down was now across the room. she now stood next to me holding out her hand,

"c'mon we gotta get going." she said as she pulls me to my feet. she walks over to the bridge in full view of everyone else,

"But..." I tried to stop her but I was still trying to process what just happened, she jumps up on top of the ledge of the bridge so everyone bellow can see her.

"Alright, listen up! I'm giving you one warning before I pummel each and every one of you to the ground." she said with confidence.

"And who are you to give us orders?" the tall creature said,

"Who am I?" she said with a smirk, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you chose the wrong school to mess with!" she said, Sonic? was this because of the transformation? I no longer knew what was going on. but in a blue blur she took out two more of those creatures in just seconds, she was so fast you couldn't even see her move.

"You forget that we have hostages." the tall one said grabbing a young boy. but faster than the creature could grab him Sonic jumped into a ball form looking like a blade and cut off the arm of the creature holding the young boy.

"You we're saying?" she said standing in front of all the students,

"H...How is this possible!? no one is that fast!" it said as two of the other creatures stood in front of the tall one,

"Don't mess with the best!" she said as all of them stepped back,

"Very well, you've won this round... Sonic. But mark my words, we will be back." the tall one said as they all disappear in a bright light. all the students stand up and look around,

"I... is it over?" a girl asked,

"For now, just head outside to the authorities they should get you all to safety." Sonic said

"Thank you Sonic!" one boy said as they all began to cheer.

"No sweat! now hurry up!" she said as she leaves and runs back up to me, "Sorry that I left ya," she said with a smile,

"So, you're Sonic?" I asked,

"Well Sorta, I'm still trying to figure that out..." she lost her footing and fell transforming back into Saya, injuries and all. she was still bleeding out.

"Saya? Saya! hey, open your eyes!" I yelled but with no response, she's lost too much blood and her breathing was now shallow. "Somebody Help!" I screamed, as Saya's friends climb up the stairs and find us.

"Saya!" Maka yelled running up and checking her pulse, "She's still breathing, we need to find something to carry her on." Maka said taking charge. Sakura takes off her jacket and lays it on top of Saya.

"the nurses office is nearby I'll see if there's a stretcher we could use."Aya said running off.

"Yusuke, you keep her head elevated, and Sakura hold this towel here to try to prevent any more bleeding." Maka took full charge and all I could do was sit there and hold Saya in my arms. Sakura grasps my hand and smiles.

"She's going to be ok." she said softly, carrying comfort in her words.

"Hey! I found some paramedics." Aya yelled as her and a group of paramedics run up to us.

"We can take it from here." One of them said as I let go of Saya and they strap her into a stretcher and we all begin walking towards the front entrance. we all watch as she is placed into an ambulance and it quickly drives off.

"Maka!" I hear as all four of us turn around to see a man and a woman run up to us. "Is Saya alright?" she asked, I think they were Saya's parents.

"Their taking her to the hospital." Maka answered,

"Thank you, we'll give you a call when we hear anything." her dad said as the quickly run off.

"Yusuke, give my your number." Maka demanded,

"Why?" I asked,

"Don't you want to know if Saya will be ok?" She asked as I nod and she hands me her cell phone. I jot down my number and hand her back her phone. "Alright I'll give you all a call if I hear anything." She said "For now let's go home..." we all go our separate ways. I don't think any of us slept that night we all sat by the phone... waiting to hear something.


	3. Chapter 3

I never went to bed that night. I sat at my desk with the phone in front of me waiting to hear something about Saya. It's been three days now and we haven't heard anything, I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Maka! go to bed this instant!" I hear my mother yell as she bursts through my bedroom door.

"Five more minuets!" I yelled back,

"no! you haven't slept in days, if Saya's parents call I will wake you up. But if you don't sleep you're going to crash." mom said taking the phone away.

"You better wake me up the moment you're off the phone." I said jumping into bed. I tossed and turned most of the night but I was able to get a small amount of sleep.

the next morning I woke up with my cat Kyo laying on my chest purring at me. the minute I move he head buts me. I slowly get out of bed and hear the phone ring from downstairs. I burst through my door and run down the stairs only to trip at the bottom and fall flat on my face into the carpet. I look up to see mom hanging up the phone.

"well?" I asked sitting up. mom looks over and smiles at me,

"Saya's all right," Mom said as tears fill my eyes, "She just woke up, her parents said you and your friends can go see her." I jump to my feet with a Smile on my face.

"I gotta tell everyone and get ready!" I said running back up to my room, I sent out a mass text to meet at the Light station at 2.

I arrive at the Light station and see that I was the last to arrive. they all run up to me with worried looks.

"Well?" Aya asked "Is she ok?" She asked as all of them looked at me with suspense.

"Well why don't we ask her?" I said as they all smile, I could even see a small smile form Yusuke. we all head to the flower store and all pick out a bouquet of flowers to bring her. I picked out some pretty yellow flowers, Aya grabbed some purple, Yusuke grabbed some red and Sakura grabbed some white. they all looked beautiful together.

"So you don't mind hanging out with us right?" Sakura kindly asked Yusuke,

"I don't mind..." Yusuke said turning her head trying to hide that she was blushing.

"Well let's go give these to Saya!" Aya said grabbing the flowers as we head to the hospital.

It took us a while to get inside to see her, there were reporters waiting outside, Saya was all over the news since she was the only one seriously injured in the attack, their also talking a lot about this Sonic who saved us. I keep thinking about how cool she was, but more importantly how fast she was.

"She's in this room." Aya pointed out as we all burst through the door to see Saya fighting with a doctor.

"We have to run a few more tests!" The doctor yelled,

"And you're not doing any tests on me unless I get a chili dog!" she demanded, I was amazed to see her so energetic. both of them stop after they look at us, the Doctor clears his throat.

"It seems you have guests, I'll be back later." he said leaving,

"I still want that chili dog!" Saya yelled as the doctor slammed the door behind him. "hi!" she said jumping out of her bed and hugging all of us. where was she getting all this energy? wasn't she in critical condition? At that moment I noticed that her bangs were now blue... How did that happen? "Are these for me?" She smiled as Sakura handed them to her, "Thank you all so much!" she sets them down on the table beside her bed.

"Ok, I'm confused..." Aya said flat out, "You were in critical condition not that long ago." She said,

"Not only that you were covered head to toe in cuts a bruises," Yusuke said,

"There isn't a scratch on you.." Sakura added,

"And what's with the hair?" I finished as Saya just looks at us overwhelmed with questions. Saya looks confused and then looks at Yusuke.

"You didn't tell them?" She said, as all three of us turn on Yusuke,

"Tell us what?" Aya asked,

"I'm... I'm still trying to figure it out." Yusuke said slowly backing away. we all glared at her.

"well I'm not entirely sure either but I guess I should introduce my other half." Saya said as we all turn back to Saya,

"Other half?" Sakura said, I was starting to piece it together, the energy, the disappearing injuries, the bracelet and most importantly the new blue bangs brought me to one conclusion...

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" She said as Aya and Sakura look at her

"What!?" they both yell as Saya looks at me confused.

"You don't look surprised." she said,

"I put the pieces together." I said as she smiles,

"Wow you really did become smart!" she said as we all laugh. The doctor bursts through the door with a sour look on his face.

"you're free to go.." he said as Saya jumps for joy.

"Why did you want her to stay if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked

"It's not natural, no one can heal injuries that fast it's not humanly possible." he said, "I wanted to do some tests."

"Oh, so you wanted to make me your lab rat!" Saya said,

"In a manner of speaking..." he said,

"I thought we told you to stay away from our daughter!" Saya's dad said as him and Saya's mom walk through the door "I will get a restraining order if I have to!" he firmly said as the Doctor quickly left. he kinda gave off a bad vibe, he was super tall and built and the dark hair and glasses didn't help. I never had a chance to look at his name tag.

"Thanks dad," Saya said,

"Don't let that guy come near you," Dad demanded, he looked really concerned,

"Here's a change of clothes," Saya's mom said handing some clothes to Saya.

"I won't, hey do you mind if I go out to lunch with my friends?" she asked, it looked like she didn't want to go home just yet.

"That's probably a good idea with all the reporters circling our house." Dad said "We'll see you at home then." he said as the waived us all off and left.

"alright I'll get dressed real fast then we can juice. " she said leaving the room, we all looked at each other confused, Juice? she's never said that before...

we managed to sneak out of the hospital without anyone noticing us and found ourselves at a nearby burger joint. we all had a hamburger while Saya ordered two giant chili dogs... it was horrifying to watch her eat them.

"Well Sakura and I gotta get going, with all that happened yesterday our parents don't want us out late." Aya said as we all walk out together,

"I should be heading out too I've got this party to go to." Yusuke said as Saya and I wave them off and the two of us decide to look at some nearby shops.

"So is it cool transforming?" I asked

"I don't know, it's a little weird... almost like two sets of memories are now in my brain." Saya said looking at a blue jacket. "I think the only difficult part is getting new clothes to match my new hair" she said as we both laugh.

"So what exactly triggered it?" I asked,

"I heard this lady's voice in my head. First it was warning me, then, it was telling me I could save everyone. I asked for the help and you've seen the end result." Saya explained,

"Does all of that have to do with these weird bracelets?" I asked,

"Hmm, I think so but I'm not one hundred percent sure." she said, I place a large hat on Saya's head. she looks at me confused as I point at the reporters walking by, we quickly buy the hat and leave the store and head in the opposite direction the reporters were heading.

"One more question," I said,

"ok!" Saya responded she didn't care to answer my questions,

"What were those things?" I asked, "And do you think they've left for good?" we hear screams ahead of us,

"I think that answered your question..." Saya said as we run in the direction people were running away from. we look up and there were a least twenty bird like creatures flying in the air, one had another creature on its back and it looked identical to the one that held us captive. Saya grabs onto my wrist, "This way!" she said as she pulls me into a nearby alley.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, as she just smiles, she holds out her hand and closes her eyes.

"The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... CHAOS CONTROL!" Saya said as she's engulfed in a blue light and transforms into Sonic, she opens her eyes to show they were now a beautiful green color. she quickly runs off in a blue blur, I run after her and see her standing in front of the horde of flying creatures.

"Is she really going to take them all on?" I said to myself, the creatures stopped and looked down at Sonic,

"It looks like you didn't figure it out the first time we met." Sonic said

"fortunately for me the good doctor gave me a hand." the creature said showing off that it now had a metal arm,

"too bad it still won't help you!" Sonic said,

"We'll see about that." she said as they begin their attack, Sonic shoots up the side of a building and takes out two of the creatures only to be knocked down back to the ground, she is at a disadvantage.

"You know, the last time we meet I gave you my name, I think it's common curtsey to give me yours." Sonic said sarcastically as Sonic takes out two more only to be struck down again.

"Of course, how rude of me," the creature said playing along, "We are the Zarkon ," she said as Sonic takes out three this time but is still struck down.

"Now do you specifically have a name?" Sonic asked,

"My name is Spira, I command all of Zarkon." she said

"Good to know, so If I defeat you all your lackeys will run away." Sonic said as she jumps up and heads straight for Spira.

"Enough!" she said holding her hand out she grasps Sonic by the throat,

"Wow... *cough* good catch." Sonic said struggling to get free. I... I gotta help her!

"_you can help her,_" hear a voice, I look around but the entire street was empty,

"H...How?" I asked,

"_remember what sonic said..." _the voice said, I might be going crazy. But if it can help Sonic I'll give it a try.

"The... the seven servers... are the seven chaos, Um, chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart... the heart is the controller... the controller serves to unify the chaos. Chaos Control." I said as I was engulfed in a yellow light memories from another life begin filling my mind. after I open my eyes I see in a glass window in front of me showing my reflection. my brown hair had become blond and now I had fox ears I was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a white scarf with matching white shorts. my shoes were red with white tips and I had on white gloves that were identical to Sonics. I look at my blue eyes that didn't change but then I was distracted by the fact that I now had two fox tails... I was no longer Maka... I was now Miles Prower Sonics best friend. and more importantly I can fly! I look over to see that Spira still had a death grip on Sonic.

"You're weak when your feet can't touch the ground." Spira said,

"We'll ...*hurk* see about that." Sonic said as Spira drops her. I fly up and catch her before she hits the ground. she looks up to see me holding her up. "Maka?" she said

"it's Miles." I corrected her, "But I think you usually call me Tails." I explained,

"Well Spira, looks like I don't need the ground to defeat you, C'mon tails Let's do it to it!" as we begin taking our all the creatures, Spira is seen fleeing,

"This isn't over Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll be back!" Spira said disappearing in the distance.

"Looks like I have a partner!" Sonic said as we see people accumulate bellow us.

"it also looks like we need to hide," I said as I lower us onto the room of a nearby building. we both transform back to our original selves. there's no doubting it now these bracelets are the source of our power.

"This is way past cool!" Saya said, "We gotta tell the others!" she said as she grabs my hand and we run down the stairs. We sneak out a side before anyone notices us. we went back to Saya's house and called everyone. telling them exactly what happened. it looks like this is going to get more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe the week we were all having, first our school is attacked and not only is Saya attacked but she has also become some kind of super hero by the name Sonic the Hedgehog she almost dies all in the same day. Then those creatures attack again and this time both Saya and Maka transforms and turns into this Tails the fox. My head was spinning, I quietly head downstairs to make myself some tea. everyone was coming over later to discuss what we're going to do about all this. I thought it was funny that my house always became the base of operations.

The door bell rings and I answer the door and Yusuke was there, "Hey, come on in." I said as she walks in and takes her shoes off at the door, "Would you like some tea?" I asked,

"Sure," Yusuke said as I show her to the table and set her a cup of tea, I show her the sugar and cream just as the door bell rings, I leave Yusuke in the kitchen and open the door to see Sakura, she smiles at me and I lead her inside,

"So Aya, you live alone?" Yusuke asked,

"Yeah, my parents travel a lot so they got me my own place so I wouldn't feel alone in a big house." I said, as Sakura sits down and pours herself a cup of tea.

"Don't you still get lonely?" Yusuke asked,

"Nope Sakura is my neighbor, she and her mom stop by often to make sure I eat." I said with a smile,

"And did you?" Sakura turned to me,

"Yes..." I said backing away, then the bell rings again. "I'll be back," before I open the door I hear what sounds like scratching coming from the other side of the door. just as I open it I see Maka smiling up at me. then Saya comes out of nowhere and tackle hugs Maka to the ground.

"Please!" Saya says to Maka,

"No!" Maka demanded,

"But I never got a chance to pet them!" Saya whined, as they both stand up and give me a hug before coming inside.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sakura said

"I want Maka to turn into Tails so I can pet her tail." Saya said with a huge smile on her face. we all laugh but Maka still refuses,

"Do you mind if we get on with this, I have to run some errands for my mom." Yusuke said, as Saya clears her throat,

"Well let's get down to business!" Saya said as I hand her a cup of tea and she thanks me as I hand Maka some tea and sit in between Yusuke and Maka. "we all know that these bracelets are what trigger these transformations but why? and do they have anything to do with the Zarkon?" Saya started,

"I don't think so," Maka began, "the Zarkon looked surprised to see any resistance from us, I don't think they saw earth as a threat." she said,

"But why us? why did we have to find these things?" Yusuke said,

"because it was destined!" Saya said, "I do feel mine happened prematurely,"

"Why do you say that?" I asked,

"Well Maka was telling me that a voice softly told her how to transform... mine was a little more painful. I remember feeling like my head was going to split in two." that's right, Yusuke did mention that she was taking Saya to the nurses office right before the attack. "I think something else was supposed to trigger all this and I've got a feeling it has nothing to do with the Zarkon." she finished,

"So who do you think will transform next?" Sakura said excited,

"No clue," Maka said,

"Well you said this other part of you, was like remembering another life do you remember anyone else from that past life?" Yusuke said, both of them concentrate really hard,

"Nope I got 'nothin." Saya said, "man I'm hungry!" she said, Says was definitely acting way different than before, sure she was hasty but it's like everything for her is in slow motion now, and now she's always hungry. Whereas Maka has had a few differences in personality but none as major as Saya. "Let's go grab some tacos!" Saya said.

"I gotta get going anyway," Yusuke said,

"Do you mind dropping me off and the train station?" Sakura asked Yusuke,

"Sure," she said,

"Hey! why is Sakura better friends with Yusuke than I am?" Saya said,

"Because you're annoying." Yusuke said as her and Sakura leave.

"Well that was rude!" Saya said, "Oh well, so shall we get going?" she said as I grab my coat and we set off to the nearest taco shack which unfortunately was an hour away from my house.

"Why did we have to walk again?" I asked, my feet were getting tired,

"Because the weather is nice today!" Saya said,

"And this is the easiest way for Saya to use up some of her energy." Maka whispered in my ear and we both giggle.

"Hey! don't talk about me behind my back!" Saya joked as we make it to the taco stand. we grab out food and sit in a nearby park, Saya was right it was beautiful today. I wish it would be peaceful like this forever but I know it won't last long.

"It feels good to relax." Maka said,

"So when do you think they'll start up school again," I asked,

"With our luck in the middle of summer." she responded,

"I'm going to get a few more tacos!" Saya said standing up,,

"You've already had four tacos!" Maka yelled as Saya just laughs and goes to grab four more tacos. "How big do you think her stomach is right now?" she asked,

"I think it tripled in size." I said as we laugh. Saya runs back over and sits down next to me. she takes a huge bite out of one of her tacos with a smile on her face.

"So who do you think out two other members are?" Saya asked as both Maka and I look at her confused,

"You mean Yusuke and Sakura?" I responded,

"No, the night we all got our bracelets I saw exactly seven shooting stars, and each one of them have been our bracelets. there's five of us so we're missing two members of our group." Saya said.

"Of course! it goes with the Saying! The seven servers are the seven chaos!" Maka explained, I still didn't understand. Half of me didn't want to. right as Saya takes another bite the ground begins to shake,

"Oh! C'mon!" Saya yelled, we look up to see some of the flying Zarkon pass by the park.

"We gotta go!" Maka said,

"But... My Tacos!" Saya said,

"We'll get you more tacos later let's go!" I said as I grab her hand making her drop her taco, she fallows me with sad eyes whimpering about her lost tacos. we run behind a nearby building so no one can see Saya and Maka transform.

"stay back." Maka said as both of them hold out their hand which had the bracelet on them.

"The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... CHAOS CONTROL!" they both say as I'm blinded by the light from their bracelets. they transform into Sonic and Tails.

"Alright! Let's do it to it!" Sonic said,

"Do you always have to say that?" Tails said grabbing Sonics hands and they fly off. I had a sinking feeling that my part to play in all this was quickly coming. I peak my head to see what is happening.

"Back for another beating?" Sonic said with a whistle, "I see you brought reinforcements" she said

"Yes, Today I feel I have the upper hand," Spira said as she pulls out a lazar like weapon.

"Is that a bad pun since you lost yours?" Sonic laughed at the gun, Spira sends her lackeys to attack but doesn't use the gun, is she saving it? Sonic and tails were taking out the Zarkon left and right,

I hear a screaming child and see a little girl standing in the park all alone. I quickly run over to her and pick her up just as an explosion goes off on a nearby building.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as I looked up to see one of the Zarkon heading straight at me. I tell the little girl to run as I see a blue blur come my way. I look up to see Spira pointing the gun at me. I was petrified... never in my life have I seen such a horrible sight, Spira shoots the gun and a large orange ball comes straight at me.

"Look out!" I hear Sonic yell as she pushes me out of the way and gets hit by the ball herself and crashes into a wall.

"Sonic!" I yell running up to her to see her pretty much glued to the wall. she begins struggling as Tails comes trying to pull her off.

"Stay away Tails or you'll get stuck too!" Sonic said

"But what about you?" Tails said,

"I'll... think of ... something." Sonic said as Spira begins to laugh. we all glare at her.

"Oh look at you sonic! you look like a fly caught in a web." she began to laugh again,

"Really? isn't that how you look all the time?" Sonic said with a grin, did she have a plan up her sleeve or was she just bluffing. Spira began to frown,

"how I'd love to kill you right now but I've been asked to keep you alive..." she said,

"What?" Tails said as Sonic begins to try struggling to get free. This was my fault, I need to help them!

_"then do what they do..."_ I hear a soft gentle sounding voice in my head, I knew now.. there was no going back. I stood up straight and held out my hand.

_"the seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos." _ I began to say in my head, "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as a purple light surrounds me and I become Blaze the Cat, with a purple tailcoat jacket and white leggings and red and white boots with fur at the end and gloves with matching fur ends. topped with light purple hair tied back and spiked up and gold colored eyes. I felt the fire within me.

"How!?" Spira said, "Just how many of their are you.?" she asked,

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said walking up to Sonic and placing my hand in the orange goop.

"Stop you'll..." I begin putting heat into the sticky goo it gets warm to the point where the orange goo looses it'd stickiness and sonic falls off the wall. "I'm free!" she cheered."Thanks Blaze!" I welcomed her with a nod and we all get into battle stance. "Ok Spira, I'll be nice today and give you a chance to retreat." Sonic said, I could tell her and tails were tired.

"I'll be back." she said starting to leave. "Mark my words I will be back!" she said disappearing into the horizon. both Sonic and Tails let out a sigh of relief, I was a bit sad that I didn't get to show off any of my moves...

"She may come back, but we'll be ready." Sonic said with a thumbs up. as soon as all the Zarkon were gone we were attacked by reporters, all of us stand there with nothing to say,

"SO what are those things?" one man asked, the questions kept flooding in. I was getting dizzy with all the questions,

"Who are you?" a lady asked as Sonic shows a huge grin,

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of me, but his is Tails and this is Blaze." Sonic said as people began to take pictures, "And we are the Freedom Fighters!" she said,

"Why freedom fighters?" Tails asked,

"don't know it just came to me." Sonic said, "No more questions, Gotta fly!" she said as she grabs Tails and my hand and tails starts flying and we escape back to my house,

"Well that was subtle." I said as we change back to our original selves.

"now that Spira knows that we're a threat she's going to keep up the ante." Maka said as we walk inside,

"So what, we'll beat her every time!" Saya said

"Well for now we're safe and that's all that matters." I said as I hug both of them, I was glad they were safe, and we will stay that way as long as we're together.


	5. Chapter 5

I start my day heading over to Aya's and making sure she eats her breakfast. I'm also bringing her some cookies mom made her. I stand in front of her door but before I knock the door bursts open and Saya and Maka are dragging me inside,

"What's going on?" I asked placing the cookies down on the table,

"Aya transformed!" Saya said with a smile, Aya grabs the cookies and places them in the kitchen,

"Oh, and who do you transform into?" I asked,

"Blaze the cat," Aya said softly, she seemed more reserved now.

"She's so cute!" Saya said, "Well not as cute as Maka but you can't really beat a cute little fox," Maka began to blush.

"We believe you'll be the next to transform." Aya said

"yeah, we all have the bracelets so it's either you or Yusuke." Maka explained,

"Oh, ok." I said, it'd be nice to be able to help everyone.

"So we're going to try to trigger it." Saya said,

"I still think this is not a good idea." Aya said,

"It's not like we're in any danger." Saya argued,

"all we're going to do is try to get her to find that trigger for her to transform." Maka explains

"But still I feel we shouldn't rush things." she said,

"It's ok Aya I want to do this," I said with a smile,

"Alright we're going to head to the outskirts of town, there's something else I want to find out." Saya said as we all head out, after I make them all eat breakfast of course.

we arrive outside of the city where all around us is trees and fields of flowers. all I wanted to do was sit and relax in this beautiful and peaceful place.

"So are you going to tell us what you wanted to test out?" Maka asked,

"Well I've noticed these gems usually have a certin glow to them. but after we transform back that glow fades away . I wanted to see if there was a time limit to how long we stay transformed." Saya explained,

"But what if we drain ourselves and then Spira attacks?" Maka said

"Hmm, good point." Saya said, "Well! we can still have fun!" she said as she runs down the hill. "Who-ho!" She yells as we all laugh. it was nice to come out here and relax, I think we needed it. I do wish I could figure out how to transform then we could all be a team.

"So what triggered your transformation?" I asked Aya

"Well I felt bad for getting Saya into a sticky situation, no pun intended, and felt I needed to help. Then I heard this lady's voice in my head and she told me to say what Saya and Maka said,

"Maybe all you have to do is say it to transform?" Maka said,

"Why don't you try it?" Saya said running up.

"ok," I said as I say it... but nothing happens,

"well I guess you have to hear the voice." Saya said

"But who's voice is that?" Aya asked

"No clue, but she does sound familiar." Maka said,

"I agree, I think we're going to have to be in a battle for you or Yusuke to awaken." Aya said,

"I'm a little scared," I said,

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll protect you!" Saya said, we all pack up our stuff and begin heading into town when we see an explosion go off near the outside of the city.

"It looks like we won't have to wait for our chance." Maka said,

"Man! she is not giving us a break!" Saya said, "Oh well, we'll still win."

"We gotta be extra careful, it seems their target of attack is you, Saya." Maka said,

"You've got a point, so I'll be a decoy!" she said,

"No! you idiot, why do you have to run right into danger?" Aya said

"I have to keep moving ahead." Saya replied, Aya was right, Saya has almost become a completely different person.

we stop the car and jump out to see people running from... nothing? there were no Zarkon to be seen, but why are the people fleeing and what's causing the explosions?

I look over to see Saya and the others already turned into Sonic, Tails and Blaze, They looked so cool. Tails flies up in the air as Blazes jumps up to a roof top while Sonic starts running around,

"I don't get it, where are the Zarkon?" Tails said,

"No Zarkon today," Spira appeared on another rooftop. "A friend of mine made this to defeat you,"

"Spira! what games are you playing?" Sonic yelled, as another explosion goes off.

"Oh, nothing really. Why fight what you can't see?" she laughed,

"That laugh is beginning to annoy me." Blaze said

"Ah!" Sonic yells as she's thrown into the side of a building,

"Sonic!" Tails yelled flying over to her, as Blazes follows.

"It's invisible!" Blaze said

"Damn! how do we hit it if we can't see it?" Sonic said,

_"With the power of sound"_ I hear a voice in my head

"Why sound?" I asked

"_Because that is you specialty_." the voice said, _"you know what you must do." _

I nod as I hold my hand to my heart, "The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos, chaos control." I said as I'm blinded by a bright orange light. I open my eyes to see that now I'm Cream the Rabbit, with my brown hair in braids and cute floppy rabbit ears. I was wearing a orange lace tank and a matching skirt, My shoes were orange with a yellow strap.

"Wow!" Sonic said as she runs over to me, "I lied!" she yelled back at Blaze and Tails, "Cream is the cutest!" she hugs me,

"Aw, thanks Sonic," I said,

"Enough of this! I will not be ignored!" Spira said,

"Yeah yeah we'll get to you!" Sonic said sticking out her tongue.

"Sonic, Help!" Tails as she's lifted into the air, she seems to be being held by something but we still can't see it,

"Hang on buddy!" Sonic yelled running over to her, Blaze throws a ball of fire and causes whatever is holding Tails, to let her go. Sonic quickly catches her before she hits the ground,

"Thanks Sonic." She said

"No problem little buddy, now we need to find a way to defeat this thing." Sonic said I begin to hear noises that I couldn't hear before, it sounded like metal gears grinding together, the Sound was coming from behind Sonic.

"Sonic! behind you!" I yelled as she moves and there was now a hole in the ground where she used to be standing.

"Whoa... I almost became a hedgehog cake." Sonic said, I hear the creaking behind Tails,

"Tails move to the right!" I yelled, She moves to the right at a tree get whacked,

"Ok Cream is now our ears! Blaze the moment it's near you, you light it up. that way it won't have anywhere to hide." Sonic said, as I begin telling them where I hear the sounds they continue dodging and as soon as I hear the thing in front of Blaze,

"Now!" I yelled as Blaze throws both hands out and jumps in the air creating a wave of fire, the thing which we now know was a robot was no longer camouflaged and was turned into liquid metal.

"Remind me not to make you angry." Sonic said as we look over to see Spira was gone, "And she didn't even stick around for me to gloat? how rude!" she said as we all laugh. I helicopter flies down to us and a lady runs out to us, she wore a blue vest and her hair was curled out in the back

"I need you to come with us!" she said over the sound of the helicopter

"what makes you think we will come willingly?" Blaze said as Sonic steps forward,

"Sonic?" Tails said,

"Let's go with them." she said,

"Why?" I asked, she turned to us with a smile,

"Because a voice in my head told me too."


	6. Chapter 6

We all arrive at a military compound surrounded by men and women holding guns, the helicopter lands with a man ready to greet us,

"Sonic, all this is freaking me out..." Tails said to me,

"Don't worry buddy, if things turn for the worst we'll high tail it out of here." I told her as everyone nods,

"This way!" the lady said was we fallowed her off the helicopter and towards the man,

"Good work agent Sally," the man said as she salutes him, "Right this way ladies," he said as we follow him inside. it was an underground bunker. Although the building looked small on the outside it was at least bigger than two football fields, and that was only the front room where all the planes and helicopters are held. We enter another room that looks like a exercise gym with a race track and weights and everything, it was twice the size of the last room. they lead us to a small conference room and we all have a seat.

"as you can see this underground base was made for a specific purpose," the lady said, "Let me properly introduce myself, My name Is Sally A, Cornella and this is my bother Elias. We are in charge of this division." she explained,

"And what division is that?" Blaze asked,

"The unknown, similar to area 51 but we're more active in defense than in research and study." Elias said.

"So why bring us here?" Tails asked, I was going to get a little more information before I jump into the conversation.

"Because we're fighting on the same side, we both want the Zarkon gone." Sally said

"before, you said this place was built for a specific purpose... what is it?" I asked, Sally looks at Elias for a response and he simply nods.

"Come with me." Sally said as we follow her to another room, but this room was different. it was smaller in comparison to the other rooms but the air felt, calm, almost like we were flying in the sky. I look ahead at what looks like an alter, with steps leading up to it. we walk up and at the center of the alter is an enormous green emerald at least the size of a kitchen table for four.

"It's huge!" Cream said as we all circle it looking close, we all felt that we've seen it before.

"Where did you get this?" Blaze asked,

"It was dug up about six years ago," Elias said, "But I'll let her explain,"

"Her?" Tails said as the emerald glows and a lady with long orange hair and wore a tribal like dress appeared, all of us step back shocked at what happened. yes, we somehow transform but this wasn't something we were expecting.

"Hello everyone," she said, "My name is Tikal and I am a sprit that resides within the Master Emerald." she said,

"Master Emerald?" I said

"Yes," she said with a smile. "the master emerald is the connection to the seven chaos emeralds."

"what are the chaos emeralds?" Cream said,

"The gems in your bracelets." she pointed to Creams bracelet, "The chaos emeralds are an energy source and when you wear them you can tap into your past lives," she explained,

"So who we are right now are our past lives?" Tails asked, "Were we from another dimension or something on those lines?"

"Yes, your past lives were from a place called Mobotropolis, where you fought for the people. But a horrible accident caused the Freedom Fighters to disband and the world went with it."

"Past lives, other dimensions?" my head was spinning, "Can we get the short version before my head breaks..." I said,

"You act more like him every day," she said with a smile, what does that mean?

"To put it plainly the Master Emerald and the seven chaos emeralds came here to help keep the balance of chaos, but when the Zarkon attacked you had to be awakened prematurely to help protect this world." she continued, ... yeah, I was still confused,

"So the reason Sonic wasn't feeling well before the attack was you trying to get her to transform." Tails said,

"That wasn't fun for me!" I said

"Again, I apologize it wasn't supposed to happen yet," she said with an apologetic look.

"It's cool, I don't think anyone knew the Zarkon were going to attack." I said,

"So now we come to the question," Tikal said as we stare at her confused, "Will you join us?" we all look at one another,

"We need a moment in private," Blaze said as the four of us walk down the alter alone,

"what do you think?" Cream asked

"I'm still skeptical," Tails said,

"I think we should help them," I said

"I do agree with Sonic, they know a lot more about us than we do and having this knowledge may come to our advantage." Blaze explained

"That does make sense." Cream agreed

"You gotta admit Tails that it would be great to have backup." I said,

"Well, I guess we can get out of it whenever we don't feel comfortable," Tails said,

"It's not like they can stop us." I said

"Then we've agreed?" Blaze said, we all walk back up to where Tikal, Sally and Elias were waiting for us.

"We will help," I said as all three of them smile,

"Great, now the next thing to do is tell your parents," Elias said,

"Our parents?" Cream said,

"Yes, I'd be best if you stayed here on base so you had time to practice your abilities and it's safer this way." Sally said

"We will be allowed to go outside right? I hate enclosed spaces." I said crossing my arms,

"Yes of course, you will even be able to go see your parents. Think of it like training camp." Sally said with a smile,

"Hmm, well I have no problem since I don't live with my parents," Blaze mumbled to herself. a bright light surrounds us and we turn back to our original selves.

"Well, I guess we now know there's a time limit." Maka said,

"Ah! Does anyone remember when we started fighting?" I asked as I look at Elias and Sally who were shocked to see our appearances, "Oh right, we should introduce ourselves." I said as we all introduce ourselves.

"you were the one who was seriously injured on the attack of the school." Sally said with a concerned look, "I read the report, how are you not in a hospital bed?" she asked,

"I might be able to explain that," Tikal said, "The chaos emeralds have massive amounts of energy, and the power of chaos in an unknown element, I remember one case where the power of chaos brought a close friend back to life." she explained,

"So I was healed by the chaos emerald," I said analyzing the blue emerald.

"Yes," she answered,

"Well, that's very well and good but we must inform your parents before it becomes too late and they begin to worry," Elias said,

"Well we better get going," Sally said as we head back to the entrance,

"I will see you all later," Tikal said as she fades back into the Master Emerald. we leave the compound which I have dubbed as Freedom HQ and head back to town in a large hummer Limo with our first stop at Maka's house, Aya, Sakura and I stay in the limo as Maka takes Elias and Sally inside. we all try not to touch anything but it's hard when there are so many buttons.

An hour passes and Maka, Elias and Sally finally come out looking like they just fought in a fist fight and lost. they climb back into the limo and we look at them waiting for an answer,

"They didn't like the idea when Elias tried to explain but then Sally saved the day by calming them down." Maka said as we all let out a sigh of relief. we then head to Sakura's house where they didn't have a hard time convincing her mom she just made them promise to feed us properly. Aya's parents are overseas so she just sent them a text letting them know, Now all that was left were my parents... and with how my dad acted towards that Doctor, I don't think this is going to go well.

We arrive at my house and I ask my friends for good luck, they all knew my father went to the extreme sometimes. Elias, Sally and I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell, My mom opens the door and sees us then gives us a sour look,

"Honey!" She yelled and my dad walks up to the door,

"What did you do?" he looked at me,

"Nothing!" I said, why was this my fault?

"Good afternoon sir may we come in." Elias said,

"Oh, yes of course," Mom said as we all go inside "Have a seat," she said as we all sit down,

"I'll be frank, with your daughter at every incident involving the Zarkon we are concerned for her safety," Elias quickly said, everyone looked at him shocked, even Sally was surprised at how blunt he was. Maybe he was just tired of negotiating.

"What?" Dad said slowly looking at me, I couldn't tell if he was shocked or if he was just glaring at me. "You've been at every incident?" he said ... yeah, definitely glaring.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" I said

"You weren't hurt again were you?" Mom asked looking concerned as she places a plate of cookies of the coffee table.

"No, I'm fine," I said

"But how do you know you won't be hurt next time?" Elias said, I was shocked at what he was saying, I had no answer.

"What I think my brother is trying to say is, is that Saya and her friends have been at every incident and we're concerned there might be a connection. and we think it might be in there best interest for them to be under guard." Sally said,

"Under guard?" Dad said, I could tell he was confused,

"You think they're in danger?" Mom asked,

"In a manner of speaking yes, but we have a nearby facility that will keep them safe until we can figure out if there is a connection to them or not."

"You want to take my daughter away," Dad said, I could see him getting angry,

"Not permanently, you can see her whenever you want, think of it as if Saya was going to a day camp." Sally tried to explain, "The girls will be in a school like setting so I'd be like they were still going to school."

"and this would keep her safe?" Mom said considering it,

"Yes," Sally said,

"What do you want to do Saya?" Mom asked me,

"I want to go with them." I said as both of them look hurt by my answer, "Not because I think they can protect me better than you can, but because I can't protect you... and besides, everyone else got permission to go so... I kinda wana stay with my friends and make sure they are ok." I said. Mom and Dad look at one another then look back and Dad glares at Elias,

"On one condition," Dad said,

"What?" Elias said,

"The girls spend their Saturday here," Mom said

"That can be arranged," Sally said as I smile,

"We thank you, now we should get going" Elias said as we all stand up, I run up and hug my parents

"I promise I will keep in touch," I said as we leave. the three of us all climb back into the Limo and we begin to head back to Freedom HQ.

"So how'd it go with your parents?" Maka asked,

"they weren't too happy but as long as we all go over to my house on Saturdays they don't have a problem." I said as they all cheered. We were all acting like this was a huge sleepover but I knew thing's were changing, and I wasn't used to how fast it was.

"Now that, that is all settled let's get you all to your rooms so you can get some rest." Sally said, we all follow her inside. all of us got our own room next to each other. My room was the first right in the hallway with Maka's room next to mine, Aya's room is right across mine and Sakura's room is across from Maka's. we all piled into my room which was very simple, a twin sized bed with a desk in the corner with a dresser on the side. we were crammed on the bed all imagining what the future had in store for us.

"So what do you think is next?" Aya asked

"We find the other's" I said

"What others?" Maka asked as all three of them look at me,

"You counted the rooms down this hallway right?" I said, as they all shake their heads, "There are seven rooms in total, we're missing three people." I said.

"The seven servers!" Sakura said,

"Tikal did say that there are seven chaos emeralds," Maka said

"And we already know where one is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I look over at it, still vibrating, but I don't want to move because I was too comfy in my bed. The vibrating stops and I turn over to look away from my phone, I still had time to rest. It's not like I had school or anything, with it being remodeled at the moment. I close my eyes and try to drift back into sleep... only to hear my phone vibrate again. I decide to reach over and pull my phone from its charger and see why someone was so intent with getting a hold of me.

I let out a sigh as I see that Saya left me 6 messages and called me twice. I knew I shouldn't of given her my phone number... I begin reading the messages from the beginning

Saya- hey! I know it's kinda late but I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow, let me know!

I scroll up to the next message.

Saya - Hey, me again. I don't know if you got my first message let me know if we can meet up tomorrow. I don't even remember getting these messages last night. I scroll to the next two messages which were the same

Saya - I'm gonna hit the hay, please text me in the morning we have a lot to talk about!

now I'm concerned, what did we need to talk about. I hope it has nothing to do with the bracelets. I get to the next message,

Saya - Good morning! sorry if this is early, but we need to hang sometime today and I wanted to know your schedule,

Saya - Yusuke, we really need to talk... I've kept them at bay the best I could but they are getting impatient. please text or call me.

Now I'm really worried... what was Saya talking about? I quickly jump out of bed and get dressed, I throw on a baggy t-shirt and some boot cut jeans. I begin to tie up my hair...

"Yusuke!" I hear my mom yell from upstairs, "There are some girls here to see you..." she said sounding bewildered. I look over at my phone to see that there was a new message.

Saya - Hey we're on our way over!

I run downstairs as I stuff my phone into my back pant pocket. I look over at my mom standing by the front door and without fail there they all were. Saya and her friends standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Saya said, I quickly glare at her and she jumps back a little bit,

"I'm going out for a little bit mom..." I said grabbing my jacket

"Alright, have fun with your friends." Mom said as I wave bye and close the door behind me. I glare at the four of them again , "How the hell did you find where I live?" I asked,

"That's a long story... let's talk over breakfast!" Saya said as everyone agreed, we walk down to the curb where a large Hummer limo was waiting for us, I tried to ask why they had a limo but they all said that they would explain everything at breakfast.

every one was quiet throughout the ride to breakfast, we went to a small pancake house right outside of town. I noticed that there were no cars in the parking lot. We were all seated by a nervous waitress and it seemed there were man in black suits all over the place,

"Sorry about this... we're still trying to reason with them." Saya said,

"What do you mean? what is this all about?" I said getting impatient about not getting any answers.

"Well you see it's seems we've been recruited by a secret organization that was built to train us." Aya bluntly said,

"See, apparently the Gems in our bracelets are called Chaos emeralds and they are a connection to our past lives." Maka said

"What?" I said, So Saya turning into Sonic is her taping into her past life? this is a little more than I want to handle.

"So we dubbed it Freedom HQ and we want you to join us!" Saya yelled and the waitress brings us our food. "Don't make a decision yet there's food here!" She said as she quickly begins eating... I noticed Maka and the others were making concerned looks at Saya. They were right, I haven't known Saya for very long but even I could tell her personality was changing.

We all finish eating in silence with Saya and Maka on their 6th cup of coffee. and Aya finally breaks the random banter to get back onto a serious note. "Alright back to business, so Yusuke... will you join us?" Aya asked, I didn't take long with my answer because I had all of breakfast to think about it.

"No," I said standing up from the table to go pay,

"No?" Saya repeated looking confused, they all stand up and run over to me.

"Why?" Maka asked,

"Because I don't feel like it." I said as I finish paying,

"Why not?" Saya asked

"Because this is all too much!" I yelled getting angry. they all back away with sad faces, the about of anger was scaring me. "I.. I need to go..." I said running out, Why was I acting this way? was this because of this stupid bracelet? I just want everything to go back to the way things were!

"Yusuke!" I hear behind me as I turn to see Sakura running up to me, "I caught up to you..." She said catching her breath, "Your really fast," She commented

"Really? I never noticed," I said

"Come take a walk with me," Sakura said, I didn't have it in me to say no so I fallowed her to see what she had to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I don't want to push but I feel you made your decision a little fast." Sakura said "There must be another reason why you don't want to help us,"

"I just want life to go back to normal, I never asked for this." I said

"I know, I sometimes feel that way too but everything happens for a reason." Sakura said "But if you try too hard to deny the change it could come back to haunt you."

"I guess," I said with a sigh,

"Now I'm not saying you have to join us but why don't you come see us in action and then make a final decision, that way you will be one hundred percent sure you don't want to join the Freedom Fighters." she said

"Freedom Fighters?" I asked,

"It's the name Sonic gave our group, I kinda like it." Sakura said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile with her. The more I spent time with her the more I could feel her influence, she has a heart that is good and pure. "So what do you say?" She asked

"Fine, I'll come watch." I agreed It was hard to say not to her.

"Great! Lets join up with the others" She said as we walk back to see the everyone standing outside, they were Transformed into Sonic and the others,

"Sakura, hurry up and transform Spira is terrorizing the city again." Sonic said as I see Sakura turn into Cream the rabbit and they all climb into a Helicopter that was behind the restaurant... why didn't I notice that before?

"Yusuke, you coming?" Cream said holding out her hand, I grab on and she pulls me in,

"Yeah, you won't regret it Yusuke!" Sonic said, her energy was getting to annoy me...

we arrive in a small town that already looked deserted,

"Yusuke, go hide behind that building over there. It'll give you a clear view of everything and will be far enough away from the battle so you don't get hurt." Tails said as I fallow her orders and hide behind the building and watch.

"Alright Spira! Come on out we know you're here!" Sonic yelled a large group runs up to them they were all the wolf like creatures from the school but this time there were at least a dozen of them, and they looked angry. the same tall Zarkon was onto of some kind of flying device, I believe she is the one Sonic called Spira.

"I've been waiting for you Freedom Fighters." she said

"See? I knew the name would stick." Sonic added as they all laugh,

"you seem to be pretty cocky even though the battle has yet to begin." Spira said

"You also forget that Sonic and the rest of us have beaten you four times already." Blaze added,

"All with close calls I might add, and it seems you haven't brought any new members for backup today." she added,

"We don't need backup to beat you." Sonic said

"Then by all means, let the battle begin!" she said and as they all charge at one another. it was hard for me to keep up with all that was happening Blaze was in the back preventing any of the Zarkon from getting past a certin point. Tails was preventing any from jumping on top of buildings. Cream helped Tails and Sonic was just destroying any Zarkon in her path. I had to admit they did look cool and it seemed they were having no problem taking the Zarkon out... but then why did Spira look so confident?

there were only about 3 of the Zarkon left and they backed away from the others. I could tell both sides were tired.

"You ready to give up yet?" Sonic said hiding that she was truly tired

"oh, I've only begun." Spira grinned

"Help!" Cream yells as she's lifted off the ground and a robot appears out of nowhere holding her,

"Hey!" Sonic yelled

"The others were a ruse so we wouldn't notice the Robot sneaking behind us." Tails said

"That's right little fox, now all of you stand down." she said moving over towards Cream. Sharp blades stretch out of her fingernails and she has them pointed at Creams neck, "Unless you want your cure little friend to get hurt."

"You Bastard!" Sonic yells as Tails and Blaze hold her back, I've never seen her have such a concerned look before.

_you must help them..._ I hear a strange voice in my head.

"How? I asked, I wasn't going to let Cream get hurt.

_just say the words... you already know them... _the voice said

"The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... Chaos Control!" I yelled as I'm enveloped in a bright red light. I now have the power to save Cream... the ultimate power. just as Sonic and the others are about to surrender I speed over there in a black blur and slice the arm of the robot holding Cream. before she hits the ground I induce Chaos control and stop time giving myself a chance to catch her and run over to the others before they have a chance to realize what just happened. The all look at me with blank stares... even Spira was speechless.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I said,

"Wha... who are you?" Spira said astonished as to what she just witnessed,

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form." I said

"I think it time for you to retreat now." Sonic said

"How many of you are there!?" she screamed,

"it doesn't matter because the five of us is all it's going to take to defeat you." Tails said

"we will see, next time." Spira said as they disappear in a flash

"That was way beyond past cool!" Sonic said, "Man shadow thanks for the save. I don't know what we would of done if you weren't here" she said

"Thank Cream for that." I said

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked Cream circling her to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"I'm ok, thank you Shadow." She said with a smile, I turn away, hiding my blushing face. I think I have a weakness for cute things...

"well I guess you've made your decision." Tails said

"Yeah but don't think we're a team, I'm only going to help you save the world. then I'm going back to my quiet life." I said

"Deal!" Sonic said as we head back to Freedom HQ where I got to meek Tikal, Sally and Elias and learned more about all that's going on.

"Did you have any trouble convincing your mom to stay here with us?" Sakura walked up to me and sat down we were outside sitting on top of the roof of the compound

"No, it was quite easy. My mom thought of it as a way to make friends so she literately threw me out the door." I said as we both laugh.

"I'm glad you're a part of our group Yusuke. I know Saya can sometimes be hard to put up with but she has a good heart." she said

"You all do, I'm still concerned about mine." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I remember my past life being more like an anti hero... where Sonic was in the spotlight doing good where I was the one in the shadows working the jobs the heroes shouldn't have to." I said "I can't help feel out of place."

"That will change over time," Sakura said "C'mon I think Elias was looking for you. we head back down and I'm confronted by Elias

"May I speak with you in private?" he asked, I nod and we walk into a private room, "Tikal has told me all about you and we have some Intel that might lead us to the Zarkon base. I've put a small team together to check it out and I want you to lead them, the team you'd be leading is called Team Dark... what do you say?" he asked

"When do I start?" I said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I finally got Sally's permission to tinker with one of the airplanes in the hanger bay. So I decided to give it a little bit of fire power and this gives us our own means of transportation... except the plane can only hold two people. I hear a door open and I put my tools down to see who it is.

"What's up Maka!" Saya said walking up to me,

"Hey," I said picking up my tools and getting back to work.

"What are you up to?" she asked

"I'm upgrading this plane," I said as she whistles

"It looks sweet!" she said

"I'm calling it the Twin Tornado." I said since it was the name of my airplane in my last life.

"Hmm... sounds familiar..." she said

"It's the same name as it was in our past lives..." I said looking at her confused.

"Oh... right... well Sally said not to be much longer since it's almost lunch time." Saya said quickly changing the subject. does she not remember everything? I should tell the others...

"ok, I'm almost done." I said tweaking a few things, "There finished, she should be ready for our next fight with the Zarkon."

"Sweet! not let's get some grub!" Saya said as we run to lunch, we get there and the first thing i notice is that Yusuke wasn't here

"Where's Yusuke?" I asked,

"She's on a mission... it seems she doesn't want to be a team player." Saya said

"you should of know this would happen..." Aya said

"Why do you say that?" she asked and we all look at her confused. Shadow was never a team player... maybe there are gaps in her memory from her past life.

"You know... cuz Shadow used to be part of G.U.N.?" Aya said

"right... ha-ha guess I don't remember everything." Saya said with a uncomfortable laugh. we sit down and eat then Saya runs off without a word.

"Ok that was weird..." Sakura said

"That's the second time she's done that." I said

"What do you mean?" Aya asked

"well Saya saw me working on a plane and I told her I was going to call it the Twin Tornado but she was confused..."

"Wasn't that the name of your plane in your past life?" Aya asked

"Exactly! I would of expected Saya to know..." I said

"Maybe there are parts of her memory that are missing?" Sakura suggested

"But why only Saya? if that were the case we should all be like that..." Aya said

"Unless it's because of _that_ incident..." I said

"It would make sense." Sakura said

"if that is the case we must keep it a secret. there's no telling what would happen to her mental state if we told her about _that_." Aya said

"Agreed," I said... I didn't even want to think about it let alone tell Saya.

"Let's change the subject. we're all still going over to Saya's house tomorrow correct?" Sakura said as we nod "great! I'm going to bake her parents some cookies!" she said running into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Aya said

"I think I'll go see what Sally and Elias are up to." I said, I'm not very good with cooking so I should just stay out of the way. I head into the room of operation where there are computers all over the room. it almost looked like a war room.

"Ah, Maka." I hear Sally say, "Maybe you can give us a hand." she said as I walk over to them

"What's up?" I asked

"We're trying to reach Team Dark but our feed went down... think you can fix it?" Elias asked,

"I'll take a look." I said as I begin going through the wires finding how everything works. I move a few wires and we hear Shadow's voice from the speaker,

"Hey! can you read me? are we clear to go in?" She said

"Sorry about that Shadow we had some technical malfunctions but Maka was here to fix it. you're all good to go let us know what you find." Elias said,

"Got it, I'll need radio silence from here on out." she said as the line goes dead,

"Thanks Maka you're a life saver." Sally said

"What is Team Dark doing?" I asked

"We discovered a spot that might be the Zarkon Base, Team Dark is going in to confirm if it is. If we're right and that is the Zarkon hideout than after Team Dark is clear we'll nuke the place.

"So why didn't you just send us?" I asked

"To be frank one of your members doesn't understand the words stealthy." Elias said

"Saya?"

Saya..." He responded, it made perfect sense Saya... or should I say Sonic likes to make big entrances there's nothing quiet about her.

"Well I think I'm going to head over to the gym for a bit I gotta keep up with Saya somehow." I said as I leave them and head over to the gym

"Don't work too hard!" Sally said as I wave them off and head over to the gym. I see Saya running laps,

"Saya!" I yell as she stops and runs over to me,

"Hey, what's up?" She said

"Have you been running this whole time?" I asked

"Yeah." she said catching her breath. "it helps me think." she said

"What were you thinking about?" I asked

"A little bit of everything... mostly about what we're going to talk about in front of my parents." she said. I never gave it much thought about what we should say around her parents... we might have to have a plan before we head over

"We should make sure everyone is on the same page before we head over." I said

"Yeah, hey do you think Yusuke will be back before we head over?" She asked

"I'm not sure, maybe" I said. I have no clue when she'll be back

"oh well she comes if she comes," Saya said shrugging it off, "So what are you up to?" she asked

"Just killing time, I was going to work out for a bit but I'm not really in the mood," I said

"I feel ya, hey they have a huge screen in the conference room, if I grab my Xbox do you think you can set it up cp we can play some Video games?" she said as I nod and we do just that. we played for a while, Aya and Sakura joined us at one point until Sally comes in ant tells us it's time to eat Dinner. we all walk in and see Yusuke already there waiting for us,

"'bout time you showed up!" Saya said

"How'd your mission go?" Aya asked

"Crappy, it was an ambush. But nothing we couldn't handle." she said as we all sit and eat.

"none of you were hurt right?" Sakura asked

"Omega got a couple of cuts and bruises but he'll be ok." Yusuke said

"So why do you think they set up the ambush?" I asked

"For you." Yusuke said as we all look at her confused, "What? it's true, they were hoping Sonic would come make a big entrance and they'd spring into action."

"Good thing we didn't come along then." Sakura said,

"I'm not that loud" Saya argues

"Really? says the person egging on the Zarkon every time we fight them." I said as everyone laughs while Saya pouts.

"So Yusuke are you joining us at Saya's house tomorrow?" Aya asked

"If that's alright..." she said

"no problem! we just gotta make sure our stories are straight or else we'll be in trouble." Saya said,

"We'll just tell them things people normally do when they go to camp, cook, read, Swim." Yusuke said

"Yeah that won't work..." I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Well all will work except the swimming one." Aya added

"Why?" she said again

"Because I can't swim..." Saya said as her face turned red,

"Yell I can understand that, you being afraid of water and all." Yusuke said

"What?" Saya said as we tried to wave Yusuke down to get her to stop talking about it.

"Never mind... we'll just talk about camping stuff besides swimming." Yusuke said as we all let out a sigh of relief as Saya look at us confused.

"what's going on?" she asked

"nothing, let's just get back to eating." Aya said as a buzzer noise is heard from the kitchen

"Oh! the cookies are done!" Sakura said as she jumps up and runs to the kitchen

"Please don't burn your hands!" Aya jumps up after her

"I think I'm going to head off to my room and finish writing my report." Yusuke said standing us

"Then I guess I'm off on a walk before it gets dark out." Saya said

"Don't go too far!" Sakura yelled poking her head out from the kitchen.

"I won't!" Saya said waving them off I decided to spend the rest of the night in my room reading before I head to bed. I hope everything tomorrow goes smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura and I finished the cookies and packed them up to take over to Saya's house. we all knew not to say anything about what's going on and if Saya's parents ask us any questions, we evade by saying that they haven't told us anything. Saya was already freaking out and Maka was trying to talk her down,

"Aya, please tell her that everything is going to be ok." Maka asked me I turn to Saya who was already pacing, and grab her by the shoulders.

"Saya, I promise, everything will be alright." I said looking her in the eye,

"But what happens if they find out?" Saya asked

"Do you really believe your parents will believe we transform into animal like creatures and protect the world from aliens?" I asked

"Well when you put it lie that..."

"then you have your answer. Now, let' go find Yusuke and get going." I said as Maka and I go look for Yusuke and Saya waits for us with Sakura.

"I hope today goes smoothly so Saya can stop freaking out." Maka said

"I agree it's I like it better when Saya doesn't worry about anything." I agreed as we run into Yusuke in the Gym room,

"Hey, Yusuke!" Maka said as she runs over to us,

"What's up?" she said, it looked like she was working out.

"It's time to head over to Saya's" I said,

"Is it that time already? I guess when I started working out I zoned out." she said with a laugh, "I'll get dressed real fast and meet you up front." she said running to her room,

"I'm glad she's getting more comfortable around us." Maka said

"Besides around Saya." I said with a laugh,

"Must be the whole Sonic, Shadow rivalry." Maka responded. that would make since. I know technically when I was Blaze I wasn't originally from Sonics world and I didn't know much about Shadow and Sonics' rivalry but Tails filled me in... but after that incident...

"you didn't have to wait for me." Yusuke said running back over to us, she looked nice in a leather jacket. I always enjoyed how she dressed.

"Aw, we knew you wouldn't take long." Maka said as we leave the Gym and head back over to Saya and Sakura.

"What took so long?" Saya asked

"I had to change, sorry." Yusuke said, it was surprising if Yusuke was like every other girl it would take her thirty minutes to get ready.

"It's because your too slow." Saya said

"Or your too impatient." Maka said as we all laugh and Saya sticks out her tongue at us.

we head out to Saya's and talk about things to talk about while at her parents. Saya looked like she was already ready for this day to be over. we arrive with her father opening the door before we even get out of the Limo. I wondered how long her was waiting there.

"Hello everyone, come in." he said as we slowly walk past him and head into the living room. everything was the same from the last time I was here a couple months ago. I remember Saya telling me her parents don't like to change things around much.

"Hello," Saya's mom said walking out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and snacks. we all wave and silently sit down.

"So how's everything going?" Her dad asked

"Good..." Saya said hesitantly.

"Just good?"

"Yeah," she responded as her parents look at one another.

"So nothing's happened?" her mom asked us,

"Nope," Maka quickly said

"Do you know if they've found a connection to you all and those aliens?" her dad asked

"No, they don't tell us anything, they ask us questions like what we did in school and stuff but then they leave us to our own devices." Maka said, I was astonished with how easily she was able to come up with that story and make it sound believable.

"Some days they give us homework." Sakura added.

"But they have a track so I can still run." Saya said

"Oh, that's good," Her mom said as she handed us all tea, "I was worried you would go stir crazy there since you don't like enclosed spaces."

"yeah, I was happy when I saw it too. but it's not like were locked away. we can go outside whenever we want." Yusuke said

"We all have our own rooms and everything." Maka added

"Well I'm glad you girls are doing alright." her father said,

"Is there anything in particular you girls want for dinner?" her Mom changed the subject, I think she noticed that I wasn't talking and was staring straight at me,

"Um... I'm fine with anything." I said

"Oh! spaghetti and shrimp!" Saya said and everyone agreed.

"Alright, I'll get started on dinner why don't you girls go play some video games in Saya room." she said with a smile, we all stand up and start heading upstairs.

"Saya, may I have a word?" her dad asked as she gave a fearful look,

"I'll be right up, Maka you know where my games are," Saya said as Maka nodded in response. we got to her room but we all just sat down and waited for Saya to come in. We were all worried about what they were talking about.

Saya walks in and we don't even give her a chance to sit down before we storm her with questions.

"Is everything alright?" Maka asked

"Did he find out?" Sakura asked

"Whoa! one at a time!" Saya said feeling overwhelmed,

"What did he want to talk about?" I asked

"Well, it seems that Doctor had been harassing my parents to get a blood sample from me." Saya said

"The one you were arguing with when you were in the hospital?" Yusuke asked

"That's the one." Saya responded

"What did he say?" Sakura asked

"My dad just said to make sure Sally and Elias find out so they can make sure we're safe." Saya explained, well now we have not only the Zarkon and this crazy Doctor to worry about now.

"What was this doctor's name?" Maka asked, I could tell she had something on her mind,

"his name is Dr. Kintobor." Saya said, the gears in Maka's head began to turn but it looks like she's going to keep it to herself.

"I've never heard of that name," Sakura said

"I haven't either. But we'll figure out who he is." Saya said. "Well what games should we play?" she asked,

We all take turns playing games until Saya's Mom calls us down for dinner and we all run down and have dinner as if we hadn't changed into superheroes. it was kinda nice, I didn't think I'd enjoy the little things so much. coming to Saya's will give us that escape from the world.

"I love your cooking mom! there's nothing like it!" Saya said finishing her third plate.

"Make sure you leave some for everyone else." her dad said,

"I can't help it! it's so good." She said with a smile. we all laugh and finish our food. we all get up and help Saya's mom with the dishes before we say our goodbyes and leave.

"That was nice," Sakura said as we climb into the Limo.

"Yeah, it was." Yusuke said

"Well, let's get back to saving the world!" Saya said as we head back to Freedom HQ

_* Little bit from the writer* Hello there! I want to thank you all for reading my story so far and I promise there is more to come. it might take a bit because of the Christmas season but don't fear I'll try to keep it constant. oh and one last thing HAPPY THANKSGIVING! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up to the alarms ringing in my ears, ever since I acquired super hearing I've been getting constant headaches and this isn't helping. I climb out of bed and run to the door but before I open it the door swings open with Saya there,

"Zarkon are attacking! Let's go!" she said

"You don't have to yell." I said covering my ears,

"I wasn't," she said looking at me confused, she shrugs it off and we head to the others,

"What's going on?" Maka asked as we all arrive in the computer room.

"The Zarkon are attacking the Mayor's office," Elias said,

"You need to stop them before they get their hands on the Mayor." Sally said,

"Then there's no time to lose," Saya said "The Seven Servers are the Seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart in the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos. Chaos Control!" we all said as we transform. I was a little scared with what happened last time, but I knew it had to be done. we all fly over to the Mayor's office, the Zarkon were just about to land. We all jump out of the helicopter and I help carry Blaze to the ground, Tails carries Sonic to the ground and Shadow just warps down.

"Alright, let's just skip the whole fighting part and get to the part where you run away." Sonic said, but no one responded, it looked like Spira wasn't here.

"Where's Spira?" Tails asked as Sonic looks around,

"What? not going to make an appearance?" Sonic said, "then let's get this over with." we begin to fight.

I kept my distance, I knew I would be little help but I thought I'd try and fight, but what could I do? I could fly and I have good hearing but that's it. I'm not strong and I don't know how to fight. so I decide to use the Zarkon's strength against them. the Zarkon ran into each other trying to attack me but I was able to keep my distance.

"Cream look out!" Blaze yells as I see one of the Zarkon jump at me, but I wasn't fast enough to dodge it so I blocked with my hands and closed my eyes and waited to be hit. but nothing happened. I open my eyes to see Shadow standing in front of me with the Zarkon on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"Yes," I said, I look at Shadow's shoulder to see his jacket was all torn up as he was bleeding. "Shadow your hurt!" I yelled,

"I'll be fine," She said acting as if she wasn't in pain, but I could tell she was hurting.

"You ok Shad's?" Sonic asked running over,

"Just finish this already," Shadow said

"Leave that to me." Blaze said as she uses her pyrokinesis to scare the Zarkon and they go running for the hills. I was horrified, Shadow was hurt... because of me.

"C'mon, let's get back to HQ and get you patched up." Blaze said as she helps Shadow onto the helicopter.

"Cream?" Tails said walking up to me, "You ok?" She asked placing her hand on my shoulder. All I do is shake my head, "Don't worry, Shadows going to be fine." she said.

"Let's leave the heroism to me next time ok Shad's?" Sonic said

"Sure I don't mind," Shadow said as we fly back to Freedom HQ, "And will you stop calling me that!" she said

"What? Shad's?" I like that nickname. It makes us feel like closer friends." Sonic said as we walk inside and she transforms back to Saya.

"That only makes one of us." Shadow glared as Saya backs away.

"You should go to the infirmary." Tails said,

"I'll go with you." I said transforming back to my original form.

"We'll inform Sally as to what happened," Blaze said as they leave with Saya and transform back into Aya and Maka. Shadow and I begin to walk to the infirmary.

"Shadow I..."

"You don't need to apologize. I would of done it again in a heartbeat." she said.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'll be better before you know it." Shadow said. I had just now realized that Shadow hadn't turned back into Yusuke.

"Why haven't you transformed?" I asked,

"Oh, because I have a theory." she said

"About what?" I asked

"Do you remember the first time Saya transformed into Sonic?" I nodded, "She was horribly injured but when she transformed into Sonic it appeared all of her injuries were gone but when she transformed back, so did her injuries. So I thought. what if that works both ways?" She explained,

"Then if you transform into Yusuke you'd still have that injury as Shadow." I said,

"Exactly, so if I allow the Chaos energy to heal me as Shadow I won't have to worry about it." she said,

"That's a good point." I said as we arrive in the infirmary.

"What happened?" A lady ran up to us.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked,

"I'm the head Doctor, My name's Helen Quake." She said, "But most people call me Dr. Q."

"She's injured," I said

"Hm..." she said looking at Shadows shoulder, "Alright let's get that jacket off and clean that up." she said helping Shadow get her jacket off, "Here, hold this for me dear." she hands me the jacket, "I didn't get your names,

"I'm Sakura and that's Shadow," I said.

"So you are the kids? that's pretty cool that you have these powers." Dr. Q said beginning to clean the wound as Shadow winces in pain. "It seems the Chaos energy is helping with the healing process, the wound has already stopped bleeding." She said as I look at the scratch marks on Shadows shoulder, they were painful to look at.

"That's great." Shadow said,

"I'll just wrap it up in bandages so it doesn't get infected before you heal it." She said, I was very surprised she was so laid back about all this. She's nothing like the Doctor that's been harassing Saya's parents.

"Thanks, see Sakura? Everything's alright." Shadow said, I still couldn't help but feel bad.

"There, all done you're free to go." She said

"Thank you Dr. Q" I said as we leave. I hand Shadow her jacket and she looks at the ripped shoulder.

"Man I hope this'll get fixed." she joked, "But I think I'm ok to turn back," she said as she transforms back into Yusuke and the Jacket disappears from her hand.

"Um, I think I'm going to go talk to Sally about some stuff..." I said

"Hey, don't let this eat at you, as you can see I'm fine so there's no reason to beat yourself up over it." she said

"I know, I'll see you later." I said, Yusuke was right but I knew that I had to find a way to not be a burden but still be able to help. And I knew Sally would be able to help, I walk into the computer room to see Sally and Elias talking.

"Sakura, what's up?" Sally said

"Could I speak to you in private?" I asked as she nodded and she let me to a small conference room where we both sit down at the table.

"Now what's on your mind?" she asked

"I need your help. I'm a burden to everyone but I still want to help..." I said

"I heard what happened, Elias and I were just talking about it." she said, "And I think we've come up with a solution." She told me her idea and not we just had to run it by everyone else. Sally Elias and I wait for others as they walk in to the computer room together

"Yo Sal, What's up?" Saya asked, her way of speaking has changed so much sometimes I forget she's Saya and not Sonic.

"Sakura has something to tell you." Sally said as they all looked at me confused.

"Well with what happened last mission. we all came to a decision that I will sit out until I become stronger." I said

"What?" Aya said

"But instead of being beside you I'll be able to tell you everything through these." I hold out four head sets and they all grab one.

"Wait... I'm still confused." Saya said,

"She's saying that she'll be with us but at a safe distance." Maka said

"Oh! that makes more sense." Saya said,

"I'll join back with everyone after I feel more comfortable with fighting." I said

"Whatever makes you happy, we'll be behind you all the way." Yusuke said

"Thank you, and this way you'll be able to communicate with Sally and Elias." I said

"She has a point, let's make the most of this and support each other every way we can." Maka said,

"Freedom Fighters gonna save the day!" Saya cheered as the alarm goes off.

"The Zarkon are attacking a mall on the outskirts of Town!" one of the agents said,

"Let's go! Sakura, you're our eyes and ears." Aya said

"I got it! Now go protect the world." I said as they leave, I knew this would all work out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I couldn't take it anymore, everyone has been treating me differently ever since Maka started building the Twin Tornado. They're all keeping something from me, So I need to go to the source.

"Tikal! Hey Tikal are you here?" I yelled as I walk into the shrine room and shut the door behind me. I run up to the Master Emerald to see Tikal materialize out of it.

"I am always here?" Tikal said "What is the matter Sonic?"

"It's Saya..." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm used to your past self." she said

"I need your help. I feel like everyone is keeping something from me and I can't figure out what it is."

"Wait... you don't remember do you?" She asked

"Remember what?" I said

"Your past life." Tikal said, "When you first transformed you should of acquired all of the memories of when you were Sonic."

"What? I don't remember anything... I mean I know something's but it's all a bit fuzzy." I said

"Hmm... I think I know why." she said, "Do you remember when we first met and I noted about a horrible accident that caused the fall of Mobius?" She asked and I nodded in response. "You had something to do with that horrible accident."

"What happened?" I asked

"I cannot say." she said

"Why not?" I asked giving a confused frustrated look,

"Because I think the only way you will remember is by reliving the experience."

"Ok now I'm lost..." I said as she giggled

"There's nothing to worry about, think of it like watching a play." Tikal said

"So I'll be safe?"

"yes," she said

"then let's do it" I said

"Then please sit down." she said as I sit down and Tikal sits down next to me.

"Now this might feel weird..." she said as she presses her index finger on my forehead.

"What do you..."

everything went black

"Sonic! Hey Sonic wake up!" I open my eyes to see Tails, but she was an actual two tailed fox... and she was a he? "Jezz Sonic, I knew you wanted to relax but I didn't think you'd fall asleep out in the middle of a field." I sit up and look around we were in Mobotropolis,

"Sorry little dude, All this piece and quiet I couldn't help it. I don't remember the last time we relaxed." I said... or Sonic said,

"Yeah but it's time..." Tails said as I stand up and we make our way to Tails' hangar bay. we walk in to see Blaze and Cream as a cat and a rabbit, we all look so different... I see my reflection in the window. I really am a blue hedgehog,

"What took you so long?" Blaze asked

"We were worried Mr. Sonic." Cream said

"Sorry I lost track of time." I said

"you're lucky we're not on the clock." I hear and out from another room walks in Shadow the hedgehog, "You're late as always." he said with a sour face.

"I go with the wind, you should know that by now Shads." I said

"SONIC!" I hear and wince. I quickly move out of the way and see Amy Rose tackle Tails to the ground.

"Amy please let go." Tails said as Amy lets go and helps Tails to his feet.

"Sorry Tails, Sonic wasn't supposed to move out of the way." Amy glared at me.

"What? force of habit." I said, now we were just missing one more person.

"Sorry I'm later I had to make sure the Master Emerald was in good hands before I left." I hear as my old friend and rival Knuckled the Echidna walks in.

"Team Chaotix looking after it?" Tails asked,

"Yep," Knuckles responded,

"I guess that's everyone." Amy said

"Are you sure you want to come Cream? This is going to be dangerous." Blaze asked

"Of course Miss Blaze! Amy and I promised to help you get the Soul Emeralds back, that includes getting them back from Eggman." Cream said

"Ok... but stay by my side." Blaze said and Cream nodded. Blaze fit in with us so well I forget that she is a princess from another dimension and guardian of the Soul Emeralds which is their worlds equivalent to our Chaos Emeralds. But Eggman got a hold of them by fooling Blaze into thinking she could save shadows teammates... but it was too late. Now Eggman has all the Soul Emeralds and all the Chaos Emeralds and we have no idea what he's going to do with that much power.

"Alright, let's get going!" I said as we all climb into Tails' Tornado Rocket. Eggman fled Mobius and made a new home on the space Colony ARC and this time... he won't be able to escape.

"Everyone strapped in?" Tails asked as I check to see Blaze making sure Cream was buckled in.

"We're all good Tails!" I said as we blast off. I look over to see Shadow and Knuckles glaring at each other. Both of them were very close to Rogue the Bat. Now that she's gone it's hard for them to come to terms with one another. I understand that completely, after losing Sally and Elias...

"We're almost there." Tails said as I snap out of it. This was no time for drifting into the past. Eggman must be stopped. We dock the Tornado Rocket and burst into the ARC expecting a welcome party... but there was no one.

"Where is everyone?" Cream asked

"I don't know Cream, let's have a look around but let's keep quiet." I said as we walk around. It was weird, we hadn't even run into a swat bot. I was now doubting if Eggman was even here. we get to a corridor that leads to four different hallways.

"Now what?" Knuckles said

"Blaze, can you sense the Soul Emeralds at all?" Amy asked

"No, it's weird... This place feels off. I can sense that they are on the ship but I know not of which direction." Blaze said. At that moment I feel a strong surge of Chaos energy coming from the far left corridor, but no one else seemed to notice. I knew that this was Eggman's way of challenging me to a one on one fight.

"Well then let's split up." I said. "Cream will go with Blaze down the far right corridor. Shadow, you and Amy head down the next corridor. And Knux and Tails will go in the corridor next to that and Ill go down this left corridor." I offered.

"I don't know if we should split up." Knuckles said

"Here, take these walkie talkies so that we can keep in touch." Tails said as he hands me, Amy, and Blaze one, "If any of us find Eggman we'll call the others and they'll come running." he said

"Good idea, this way we can cover more ground." Shadow said

"Then it's settled, let's get going." I said as we all part... I knew we all came here to fight Eggman together. But this was my battle. Eggman has gone too far this time. Only one of us is getting off the Space colony ARC alive.

I checked each room with no luck of finding him. I reach a dead end. a room with a huge window showing the Mobius down below. I whistle, that was a long way down. The door behind me shuts,

"Oh, Ho, Ho! I knew you'd come Sonic! Only you could feel that flux in Chaos energy." I hear as Eggman appears inside a giant robot with huge spikes on its back.

"Eggman..." I said getting ready to fight. "Of course I'd come, this is between you and me. Winner takes all!" I said

"I agree, you little rodent!" Lets finish this!" the robots large mechanical arm lunges at me, I dodge but only that I dodged the hand shoots out spikes.

"Whoa! Cool trick Eggman what else can it do?"I said

"Oh, much more, Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What about the Soul Emeralds?" I asked spin dashing the arm but I barely dent it.

"I have other plans for those, let me show you." he stopped his attack and turned around, her turns back to face me holding a Soul Emerald in one hand and a Chaos Emerald in the other.

"Wait! Don't do it! You don't know what damage it will cause!" I said running towards him

"Let's see which is stronger, Chaos energy or Soul energy." he said as he touched the two emeralds together.

"NO!" I yell but it's too late. I'm blinded by a flash of light, the ARC shakes as the light subsides. I look up to see both the Chaos Emerald and the Soul emerald in his hand, but then the Soul Emerald goes black and shatters.

"It looks like Chaos Energy wins...Let's see how the Guardian reacted to that." he said as a screen lowers from the ceiling and an image of Cream and Blaze appears. Blaze was on her knees shaking in pain,

"Miss Blaze what's wrong?" I could hear Creams voice,

"The Soul Emeralds... they're gone... my whole world ... is gone." she said, the after effects of the Soul Emeralds being destroyed caused Blaze's entire dimension to disappear.

"Hmm... looks like there are some side effects if the emeralds of a world are destroyed." Eggman said

"You Monster! You just killed billions of people and you don't even care!" I yelled out of anger, I quickly attack only to be deflected.

"Don't be so hasty," Eggman said as two other screens lower showing, Tails and Knuckles and one of Shadow and Amy. I quickly stopped, Eggman controlled all of ARC, he holds all the cards.

"Leave them out of this!" I yelled

"And fight fair? I don't think so." he attacks, and I barely dodge. It's all I could to protect my friends until I figure out how to fight back.

"Hey... Sonic, do you read me?" I hear on the walkie talkie, Eggman stops his attack.

"Tell him anything and he and Knuckles die." Eggman said

"Y...Yeah Tails, what's up?" I said

"Have you found Eggman yet? Our path led to a dead end." Tails said,

"Nope, mine was a dead end too, I'll come join you shortly. Then we'll see if the others had any luck." I lied,

"Ok, don't take too long I think something's about to happen." Tails said

"Don't worry little buddy, everything's going to be just fine." I said as I feel a sharp pain in my side. I drop the walkie talkie and look down, one of the spikes pierced through me from behind. the spike is pulled out and I fall to the ground, I was bleeding out.

"Ahahahaha! Yes! I've finally done it!" Eggman jumps out of his robot and runs over to me. "I won!" he cheers "And now I get to watch you die." I couldn't die here... everyone in counting on me. I look around and on the wall is a large lever. I'm guessing that'll open the window into outer space. If I'm going down I'm taking Eggman with me! I quickly run over with all my strength and grab the lever. "Wait! What are you doing No, Don't!" But before Eggman could run over to me I pull the lever and the window opens up as I hold tightly to the lever all the air starts getting sucked out along with Eggman. I could barely hold on but then I feel the lever begin to move and the windows close. something... or someone helped me. I slowly make my way to the window to see Eggman's body falling to Mobius. it was finally over, Eggman was dead. An alarm goes off and the entire ARC begins to shake. I had to hurry to the others...

"Please wait Sonic." I hear as Tikal the spirit who resides within the Master emerald appears in front of me.

"You were the one who saves me, thanks." I said, I was starting to get dizzy from blood loss.

"There's not much time if you don't hurry you'll all die." She said

"But I can't really do anything like this." I said

"I may have a solution for that, if you go Super Sonic your injury will go away long enough for you to save everyone."

"But..." I knew there'd be a catch.

"But after you and your friend are back on Mobius, your injury will come back... and you will die." she said with a pained look

"Do it." I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"If I have to choose between me and my friends I will always choose my friends." I said as Tikal summoned the Chaos Emeralds and I transform into Super Sonic. I wave good bye to Tikal and fly off to go find the others.

"Sonic!" I hear Amy's voice as her and shadow run up to me, "Where's Eggman?"

Dead." I said, "and it looks like he's trying to take the whole ARC with him. We gotta get out of here you two head to the Tornado Rocket I'll find the others." I said as we part ways. I see Tails and Knuckles ahead, "Hey!" Y yell as they run over to me. "Head to the Tornado I'll find Blaze and Cream!" I said as they nod and leave I continue looking and the ARC was shaking uncontrollably. I finally fins them and Blaze is still on the ground.

"Mr. Sonic I can't get Blaze up!" Cream said as I pick Blaze up.

"C'mon Cream fallow me to the exit." I said as I clear the way with Cream right behind. we make it to the others and Blaze finally wakes up.

"What happened?" she asked

"We'll talk about that later." I said

"That Tornado is gone we're trapped!" Tails said,

"I'm scared." Cream said holding onto Amy,

"Everyone get close to me." I said as we all make a circle, "Tikal! Lend me your power!" I said as I focus the chaos energy into a shield around all of us. the ground begins to crumble beneath our feet until the ARC was just a bunch of space junk. The pain was beginning to come back in my side, I knew I was running out of time and I get the force field to take us back down to Mobius and everyone lands gently on the ground.

"Amazing..." Knuckles said

"We did it!" Tails and Cream cheered. My Super form fades and I begin to collapse.

"Sonic!" Amy screams as she catches me and lowers me down laying me in her lap.

"What happened?" Shadow asked

"Eggman got a good shot in before I sucked him into the vacuum of space... I don't have much time." I said as I look at Blaze, "Blaze, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your world." I said,

"You tried your best." Blaze said, "With a pained look, "Now I must find a new home,"

"You still have a home here. Who knows maybe you'll want to join the freedom fighters even with Eggman gone someone will try to take his place." I said as she showed a small smile,

"You're going to be ok... right Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Cream, I'm not going to lie to you... but you gotta stay strong, you're a freedom fighter now." I said as she nods but continues to cry and grabs onto Blaze.

"Shadow..." I said as Shadow walks over, "You stay the fastest thing alive for me." I said and he answers with a slow nod.

"Amy..." I look up at Amy who was already crying,

"No... No..." she shakes her head, I reach up and wipe the tears away from her eyes,

"I'm sorry I could never return your feelings... but I want you to know that you're the strongest woman I've ever meet and there will always be a place for you in my heart." I said as she grabs onto my hand. I look over at Tails who had tearful eyes, he was trying to stay strong.

"Hey, be strong little guy..." I said

"But... But... you can't leave! We've always been together... what will I do without you?" he said

"I know but I need you to be strong... you're the leader of the freedom fighters now and you've got be an example." I said as Tails nods, I look at Knuckles, "Knux..."

"Don't you dare!Don't you dare say it!" he yelled, he wouldn't have it, I think loosing so many friends finally got to him.

"I need you listen!" I said, my vision starts to get blurry, "There's a huge favor I need you to do for me..."

"What?" he asked as I look at tails,

"I'm not asking you to join the freedom fighters or anything just... every now and then... check up on Tails for me... he's still a kid after all... can you do that for me pal?" I asked, my breathing was getting shallow.

"Sure, I promise," Knuckles said, "Damn it! This isn't fair!" he yells as he begins to cry, "You can't die like this! Not after all we've been through!" Knuckles falls to his knees and punches the ground.

"Sorry... but life works... in... mysterious... ways..." I said as I feel everything gp black and then I see a light

"NO! SONIC!" I hear Knuckles cries before everything goes quiet.

"Saya! Damn it Saya wake up! Maka go get Dr. Q and hurry!" I hear Yusuke's voice.

"Ok!" I hear Maka yelled leaving as I open my eyes.

"She's waking up!" Aya said as I see her Sakura and Yusuke staring down at me.

"Um... hi..." I said trying to get up.

"Don't move, Dr. Q is coming to make sure you're ok." Sakura said

"Everyone out of the way!" I hear Dr Q, "Hey Saya, let's make sure you're not hurt."

"Guy's I'm fine." I said

"I'll be the judge of that." she said flashing a light in my eye, I look to see Tikal,

"I'm sorry Sonic but you didn't wake up when you were supposed to so I called the others." she said

"It's Saya..." I said

"You idiot! what were you thinking?" Yusuke asked,

"Well it's your guys' fault! you were hiding something and I don't like secrets." I said

"We were going to tell you..." Maka said

"What that I'm at fault for out world being destroyed?" I said

"That not true... " Tikal said "Sonic, your death was the terrible accident." she said and we all look at each other...

"WHAT?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I couldn't believe Saya would do something so reckless... going into the past like that was reckless and stupid. Not only that now she'd on watch for the next twenty four hours to make sure there are no side effects. I hear the alarm go off and run to the computer room to join the others.

"The Zarkon are attacking town square." Sally said, "And since Saya is not ready for battle it'll be up to you three." she said as Maka, Aya and I transform, "Shadow you're on point this mission, let's stop the Zarkon in their tracks." we immediately leave and head to Town Square.

"Do you think Saya is going to be ok?" Tails asked,

"I'm sure she's fine, We'll all go check up on her after this is done." Blaze said, "That sound goof Shadow?" she asked me and I answered with a nod.

"you should be there shortly." we hear Cream through our earpieces,

"Thanks Cream." I said, we look below to see the Zarkon waiting for us, this time Spira is with them. we jump out on the Helicopter and get ready to fight,

"Alright Spira! this time you're going down!" Tails said, she sounded just like Sonic.

"Well, well, well it took you long enough Soni..." she looks at us and then looks around, "Where is Sonic?" she asked,

"That's none of your business." Blaze said

"Of course it is! I have to...! never mind, I'm leaving." she said,

"Wait you're not going to fight us?" I said,

"You're not worth my time." she said warping away, at that moment I got angry, how dare she! we're just as powerful as Sonic or even stronger.

"Hey, you alright Shadow?" Blaze asked, I look at the Zarkon and they look ready to fight.

"I will be after I smash some heads." I said, I defeat the rest of the Zarkon and they run for the hills, we all start to head back to Freedom HQ. we arrive back and meet up with Sakura before we go and visit Saya.

"How upset do you think Saya is right now?" Aya asked,

"You think she'll laugh when she hears that Spira left before we fought?" Sakura asked,

"That's not even funny." I felt insulted, "We're just as strong as Saya maybe even stronger but Spira didn't even think we were worth her time." I said clenching my fist.

"it's alright Yusuke we know you're strong." Sakura said,

"Thanks Sakura," I said as we arrive in the infirmary.

"Hey!" We hear Saya as she starts to climb out of the bed.

"oh, no you don't! you still have two more hours before you're free to go." Dr Q. said,

"What, am I not allowed to get out of bed?" Saya argued,

"No" She glared as Saya slumps down and pouts as we walk up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked,

"I'm fine, I've been fine this entire time!" Saya said projecting her voice so Dr Q could hear it.

"This wouldn't of happened if you asked me to supervise while you decide to take a trip down memory lane." she responded.

"She's right Saya that was reckless, you could of been trapped in your own memories." Aya said, Saya frowns.

"How could I not when you were all keeping it from me?" Saya asked,

"We didn't know how it would affect you." Maka said

"You all do realize that we're reincarnations right? so that means that all of our past selves died." Saya said, she had a good point.

"well when you put it that way..." Maka said, we hear Saya's stomach grumble as she laughs

"C'mon Sakura let's go make dinner." Aya said as Saya smiles,

"Yay, food!" Saya said as we all laugh, Aya and Sakura leave. "So! anything else happen?" Saya asked,

"Nope, nothing to report." Maka quickly said, "I'm going to go work on the Twin Tornado, I'll see you at dinner." she said as she leaves. Saya and I look at each other confused.

"That was a little weird..." Saya said,

"I agree, I'll go see what's up." I said

"Ok, see you at dinner." Saya said as I leave and fallow Maka to the hangar bay.

"Hey," I said running up to her, "What the heck was that all about?" I asked

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Saya about Spira." Maka said as she begins to fiddle with the tools.

"Why not?" I asked,

"Think about it, ever since Aya transformed into Blaze it's like Spira is superficially after Saya." Maka said

"I don't understand." I said, I wasn't there when Aya turned into Blaze so I don't know what she's talking about.

"When Aya transformed Spira had a weapon with her but she waited to use it on Sonic. It shot out some sort of sticky material that pinned Sonic down." Maka explained, "When Saya was trapped Spira made the comment that Saya is needed alive."

"What what? what does she need Saya for?" I asked,

"I don't know... but it's got me worried. We can't let Saya know and now we can't let on that we're hiding something." Maka said,

"I don't like the sound of that... what if we get back in this same situation?" I asked,

"If Saya realizes that Spira's after her she'll challenge her head on and if that happens we might not be so lucky." Maka had a very god point, Saya doesn't really think before she acts and it gets her into a lot of trouble.

"Fine, but if we become too concerned, we have to tell her." I said as Maka nods in agreement.

"I'm going to continue working," Maka said, I decided to use this down time to read some of my books, it's felt like forever since I've relaxed with a nice book. I missed the solitude but I realized that I'm growing attached to everyone, even Saya. Although she can be a pain at times. I get a knock on my door and I open it to see Saya smiling at me.

"Dinner's ready!" he said as we both walk there together. "so did you talk to Maka?" she asked,

"Yeah, she's just worried about you. You're kinda reckless you know that?" I asked,

"I get that a lot, the only reason I'm so confident is because I know my friends have my back." she said with a smile, "That includes you Yusuke,"

"Then the same goes for me." she said as she looks at me confused, "Just... run things by us before you leap or we won't be able to catch you." I said as she hugs me, "Hey! let go!"

"Thanks, I will." She said as we get to the dining hall where everyone is waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Maka asked,

"We were having a talk man to man." Saya said,

"You're girls..." Aya said as Saya sits down next to Maka.

"What's your point?" she asked,

"C'mon Yusuke," Sakura said as I sit next to her and we start eating... I could get used to this.

_*hello! I thought this would be a good Christmas gift so merry Christmas everyone! just so you know there wont be any more chapters till after the new year but this story will continue I promise! have a great holiday! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I decided to tell Sakura and Aya about what Yusuke and I talked about yesterday. I knew they'd understand a little better the Yusuke did, I walk into the kitchen to see it in shambles... looks like their experimenting again.

"Oh, Hey Maka!" Aya popped her head up which took me by surprise.

"Hey!" Sakura said

"Hi, can I talk to you?" I asked,

"What's up?" Aya asked,

"It's about Saya, I'm worried that Spira is up to something." I said

"yeah Yusuke told us." Sakura said, "I agree that Saya is reckless but I don't agree about keeping secrets from her."

"I know but it's for her own safety." I said

"We'll keep quiet unless it's something she has to know." Aya said,

"Ok, that's fine," I said, "So what are you making?" I asked,

"Cookies!" Aya said

"Yes, but what kind of cookies?" I rephrased,

"Green tea with white chocolate." Sakura said,

"That sounds tasty." I said,

"We'll let you know when they're done." Aya said with a smile,

"Maka!" I hear as Saya runs into the kitchen, "Come spar with me!" she said

"What?" I said

"Come Spar! I asked Yusuke but she was reading and just glared at me... and obviously Aya and Sakura are cooking so you're the only one left." she said

"Ha, Ha, ok lets go," I said as we leave for the gym, I still couldn't get used to how big it was.

"Alright we'll fight as ourselves first." Saya said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, what if we're attacked and can't transform? We have to be able to defend ourselves." she explained. It sounded like she gave this a lot of thought, but I look at her confused. I'm never spared before so I don't even know how this works, "So just come at me."

"Ok," I said as I swing a punch at her. She moves to the side and she grabs my wrist, the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"You've gotta pay attention to everything around you, don't act like you're fighting me act your fighting one of the Zarkon." Saya said as she pulls me to my feet.

"Where'd you learn to fight that?"

"well now that I have my old memories I can tap into them. Just because we're not transformed doesn't mean we can't use our skills to our advantage. for an example you're building the Tornado aren't you?"

"You have a point." I said as Aya and Sakura walk in,

"Come try our cookies!" Aya said as we both run over

"Wait! you're not tryi8ng to poison me again right?" Saya said

"It's not my fault that someone forgot to mention their Mint allergy!" Aya argued, "Just eat it!" she said as we both take a bite out of a cookie. it was sweet, and the tea flavor gave it a unique aftertaste.

"Mmm, Tasty!" Saya said shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

"Let's go give one to Yusuke!" Sakura said as the alarms go off.

"Looks like that's going to have to wait." I said as we run to the computer room where Yusuke was waiting for us.

"What's going on?" Aya asked as Sakura hands Yusuke a cookie.

"The Zarkon are attacking a nearby city." Sally said

"Than lets go greet them." Saya said as we all transform and head out. we arrive to see Spira and the Zarkon gathering up all the people in the park.

"What are they doing?" Shadow asked

"Not sure, let's find out." Sonic said as she jumps out of the Helicopter.

"Sonic!" I yell jump off and grab her arms and slowly flying her down, "Don't jump out off a Helicopter when you can't even fly."

"The Helicopter wasn't that far away from the ground, I would of been fine." Sonic said as Shadow and Blaze jump down.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Spira said, "Feeling better?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, yes, now how 'bout you let them go so we can get to the part where we beat you to a pulp." Sonic said, as Spira jumps down off the floating platform she's usually standing on. Spira walks up to Sonic.

"This time, You'll lose." she said, grabbing for Sonic but she jumps back and runs behind her.

"Aw, I'm sorry we're you trying to grab me?" she joked, "four Zarkon jump out to attack her but she just moves out of the way. "It takes a lot more than that to get the jump on me!" she said

"N0ow she's just showing off." Shadow said as Sonic runs back over to us.

"You all going to join the fight anytime soon or are you all just in awe at how awesome I am?" Sonic said, we all shake our heads and join in. Spira swings her mechanical arm at Sonic, "Whoa!" she yelled, I run over to watch her back. I need to make sure Spira doesn't get her hands on Sonic.

"I got you." I said,

"Oh this should be fun." Sonic said as we clasp hands and I fly her up and throw her at the Zarkon. Spira was fighting with Shadow and Blaze was fighting the Zarkon how were surrounding all the people.

"Shadow lets switch dance partners." Sonic said as they high-five as if she was being tagged in, Sonic starts fighting Spira, I stay close to make sure Spira doesn't try anything funny. Another Zarkon jumps at us and we both dodge in opposite directions, I hear something behind me and turn around and Spira's mechanical hand grabs me by my neck and lifts me off the ground.

"Tails!" Blaze yelled as they all run over, I grasp her hand to try to pull her off me but the mechanical fingers wouldn't budge.

"Let her go!" Shadow yelled,

"not until you surrender," she said tightening her grip, making it hard to breathe. If I had my tools I'd be able to take Spira arm apart, Sonic was right I need to watch my surroundings better.

"We're not going to surrender." Sonic said,

"Than you'll watch your friend die." she said, Sonic lifts her hand,

"No, because I'm going to save her," she said

"How are you going to do that when you can't move?" she said as the Zarkon surround them. Sonic closes her eyes then quickly opens them.

"Chaos Sphere!" She said as a light blue force field surrounds me. I fall to the ground and realize that the force field cut off Spira's arm. Sonic runs over and stands in front of me,

"How?" Spira said grasping her now broken mechanical arm.

"I learned something new." Sonic said, Spira disappears almost like mist and so do the Zarkon.

"Um... what just happened?" Blaze asked,

"Well now that I remember everything I thought of the shield I made using chaos energy, Chaos Sphere! Pretty cool right? although I was sure it was going to work."

"So you put Tails' life to chance?" Shadow said

"Kinda..." Sonic said with a horrified look.

"Thanks for the save Sonic," I said with a laugh,

"I'll always have your back little buddy." Sonic said as the helicopter lands.

"Let's get out of here before the press attack." Blaze said as Sonic helps me to my feet and we climb in. We fly off and suddenly Sonic transforms into Saya and we all look at each other confused,

"Saya why did you transform?" Shadow asked,

"I... didn't..." Saya said,

"You should still have plenty of time left." Blaze said

"I guess Chaos Sphere takes a lot out of the Chaos Emerald." Saya said,

"You should refrain from using it then." Shadow said as we get back to Freedom HQ,

"I'm sorry." I said as Saya looks at me confused, but then smiles,

"You'd do the same for me, don't worry about it." Saya said, "Now to take some of Aya and Sakura's cookies!" she said running off,

"You better save some for everyone else!" Aya yelled running after her,

"What are we going to do?" Shadow asked transforming back into Yusuke,

"I'm not sure... but I'll be in the Hangar bay if you need me." I said transforming back, "I have a plane to finish."


End file.
